She's Country
by a-light11
Summary: Bella and Emmett Swan are country sigers. They move to Forks to live with their dad. Will they be able to keep their lives a secert or will love get in the way? Bad summary, First fanfic. please read and be nice OOC&cannon parings rated T parionded
1. Goodbyes

_**AN~ Thank so much for all those who read so far. i will try to update as soon as i can. i am very busy tho so idk when that will happen. there is some language in here so forgive me and dont take any offense to anything. thanks sooo much for my first reviewer...EVER! you know this being my first story and all... I put some songs in and i hope you like them. there is one i didnt put the lyrics with it put if you really want them oyu can look online or on youtube or something. anyways just want to give a shout out to AdriaDeann and nlovewitavampireteddybear for being my first 2 reviewers. thank you sooooo much! plase continue R&Ring! helps A LOT! Oh and i am looking for a Beta so if anyone wants to help me with that little problem...(: on with the story now:))**_

_**Disclamier-I dont own anything.**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was running late to my party, to my own freakin' party! Damn it, Miranda is going to kill me! I jumped into my old, red, beat up Chevy truck and sped down the road. I was in my Marie Dwyer costume in case some paparazzi showed up to my party. My costume consisted of a blond, curly wig that reaches to my mid back, and blue eyed contacts. I was wearing my favorite boots, brown Tony Lamas, a pair of daisy dukes, and a white tank top complete with my favorite straw hat that Blake got me for Christmas last year.

I was almost to the club where they were hosting my going away party. I finished my last concert 2 nights ago and am leaving to go to Forks tomorrow. I finally found a parking spot and hopped out of my truck. I sprinted to the doors and took a deep breathe.

I have no idea what is behind these doors, but when you have Miranda, Taylor, Carrie, Reba, Martina, Jennifer Nettles, and Hillary Scott plan a party, well you never know what will happen. I opened the door and was tackled by my whole family. And I mean the _whole_ family.

"Ya'll…Can't….Breath!" I managed to get out while my whole body was being crushed by the giant bear hug. There were some mumbled "sorry" s and a lot of "suck it up and get over it"s. I just laughed and hugged everyone back with just the same amount of force.

"Bells!" a very familiar voice yelled.

"Blake!" I shouted back. I ran over to him and Miranda and give them each a hug.

"Please don't go! I don't know how I will go on! Who is going to help me keep Blake in line?" Miranda bawled. My eyes started to water and soon we were holding onto each other crying our eyes out together, while Blake was trying to get us to stop crying.

"You know that I have to go. I have to go see my dad and Emmett is waiting for me. He also told me that Jasper, you remember Jasper, and well he said that he was in Forks! Can you believe it! Plus, don't worry I will call you everyday." I reassured her.

"You better call me twice a day." She retorted and hugged me again.

"You know I will."

"Good."

"Excuse me ladies, but I do think ya'll have a party to be enjoying," Blake reminded us and put his arms over both our shoulders and led us back to my guests.

After a couple of hours of dancing and chatting with my friends they decide to start the singing and roasting type thing, more like they tell embarrassing stories about me and tell me how I will be missed.

Some were funny and I laughed my ass off, but most just made me blush redder than a tomato. Some even came up and sang songs for me.

"Well, Bella, you know that no matter what happens to you, we will always love you and you can always come home," Gary LeVox from Rascal Flatts told me. I love the whole band, but Gary was one of my favorites.

"So, just so you know that, we wrote you a song." He kept telling me and I was 0n the verge of tears. They wrote a song, for me? " ready, 1, 2, 3, 4…" he counted out to the band for them to start playing.

"_It's like a storm  
>That cuts a path<br>It's breaks your will  
>It feels like that<em>

_You think your lost  
>But your not lost on your own<br>Your not alone  
>I will stand by you<br>I __will help__ you through  
>When you've done all you <em>_can do__  
>If you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>And I wont let go<em>

_It hurts my __heart__  
>To see you cry<br>I know it's dark  
>This part of life<br>Oh it finds us all  
>And we're too small<br>To stop the __rain__  
>Oh but when it rains<em>

_I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>And you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight_

_And I wont let you fall  
>Don't be afraid to fall<br>I'm right here to catch you  
>I wont let you down<br>It wont get you down  
>Your gonna make it<br>Yea I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>And you can't cope<br>And I will dry your eyes  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>And I wont let go<br>Oh I'm gonna hold you  
>And I wont let go<br>Wont let you go  
>No I wont"<em>

By the end of the song I was sobbing. I don't want to leave now! I ran on to the stage and gave them each a hug telling them I love them and that I'm goin' to miss them.

Next Miranda came on stage with her own song to sing. "Bells, make sure what ever goes on when you move that you always remember where you came from and all the people that love you. Then she proceeded to sing The House That Built Me.

_"I know they say you can't go home again  
>I just had to come back one last time<br>Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam  
>But these handprints on the front steps are mine<em>

_Up those stairs in that little back bedroom_  
><em>Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar<em>  
><em>I bet you didn't know under that live oak<em>  
><em>My favorite dog is buried in the yard<em>

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_  
><em>This brokenness inside me might start healing<em>  
><em>Out here it's like I'm someone else<em>  
><em>I thought that maybe I could find myself<em>

_If I could just come in I swear I'll leave_  
><em>Won't take nothing but a memory<em>  
><em>From the house that built me<em>

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years_  
><em>From Better Homes and Gardens magazine<em>  
><em>Plans were drawn and concrete poured<em>  
><em>Nail by nail and board by board<em>  
><em>Daddy gave life to mama's dream<em>

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_  
><em>This brokenness inside me might start healing<em>  
><em>Out here it's like I'm someone else<em>  
><em>I thought that maybe I could find myself<em>

_If I could just come in I swear I'll leave_  
><em>Won't take nothing but a memory<em>  
><em>From the house that built me<em>

_You leave home and you move on and you do the best you can_  
><em>I got lost in this old world and forgot who I am<em>

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_  
><em>This brokenness inside me might start healing<em>  
><em>Out here it's like I'm someone else<em>  
><em>I thought that maybe I could find myself<em>

_If I could walk around I swear I'll leave_  
><em>Won't take nothing but a memory<em>  
><em>From the house that built me"<em>

Again I was tearing up and went to hug Miranda.

"Don't worry, I could never forget where I came from." I reassured her with a smile. She just gave me one more squeeze and got off stage just as Blake was walking up.

"Ok, enough with the sad songs. This is for when someone jackass tries to tell you off. And remember that if anyone gives you trouble, just call one of us and we will be down there to kick some ass." I just laughed and nodded my head. He gave me the most serious look I have ever seen him have. Ever.

"Ok don't worry I will. But you know that I can handle myself." I told him and gave him a hug. Wow I have been hugging a lot tonight. I'm not normally a hugger.

"I know, but still, call. Back to the point though. If someone is giving you shit for who you are then tell them this." He then started a very familiar song and everyone cheered and screamed and started to sing along.

_"Tearin' down a dirt road  
>Rebel flag flyin'<br>Coon dog in the back  
>Truck bed loaded down with beer<br>And a cold one in my lap  
>Earnhart sticker behind my head<br>And my woman by my side  
>Tail-pipe's poppin'<br>the radio's rockin' "Country Boy Can Survive"  
>If you got a problem with that, ha ha!<br>You can kiss my country ass_

_Well, I love Turkey calls, overalls, Wrangler jeans_  
><em>Smoke nothin' but Marlboro reds<em>  
><em>Tattoos up &amp; down my arms,<em>  
><em>And deer heads over my bed.<em>  
><em>My Granddaddy fought in World War Two,<em>  
><em>My Daddy went to Vietnam.<em>  
><em>And I ain't scared to grab my gun,<em>  
><em>And fight for my homeland.<em>  
><em>If you don't love the American flag,<em>  
><em>You can kiss my country ass.<em>

_If you're a down home, backwoods redneck,_  
><em>Hey come on, stand up and raise your glass.<em>  
><em>But if you ain't down with my outlaw crowd,<em>  
><em>You can kiss my country ass. Aw yeah!<em>

_[Instrumental break]_

_Aw yeah..._

_Well, there's a whole lotta high-class people out there_  
><em>That's lookin' down on me<em>  
><em>Cause the country club where I belong<em>  
><em>Is the Honky Tonk till three in the mornin'<em>  
><em>Don't wear no fancy clothes<em>  
><em>No ties or three piece suits.<em>  
><em>You can find me in my camouflage cap<em>  
><em>My t-shirt and cowboy boots<em>  
><em>If that don't fit your social class<em>  
><em>You can kiss my country ass<em>

_If you're a down home, backwoods redneck_  
><em>Hey, come on, stand up and raise your glass<em>  
><em>But if you ain't down with my outlaw crowd<em>  
><em>You can kiss my country ass<em>

_Well I'm a front-porch sittin',_  
><em>Guitar pickin', moonshine sippin',<em>  
><em>Backer juice spittin' country boy from the woods<em>  
><em>And I love fried chicken &amp; blue gill fishin'<em>  
><em>And outlaw women, an' I wouldn't change if I could. NO!<em>  
><em>I ain't tryin' to start no fight, but I'll finish one every time<em>  
><em>So you just mind your own damn business<em>  
><em>Stay the hell outta mine.<em>  
><em>If you got a problem with that<em>  
><em>You can kiss my country ass<em>

_I said if you got a problem with any of that_  
><em>You can kiss my natural born, Redneck to the bone<em>  
><em>Ever-lovin' country ass."<em>

It pretty much went this way for the rest of the night. People coming up and singing a song telling me to remember something and that they love me. I would end up crying and looking like a fool.

The most sentimental of all though was when Tim McGraw came up and sand My Little Girl for me. I just clung to him and bawled. He has always been like a second farther to me and I was like a daughter to him.

After the final song my family sang for me and I was almost done crying, I was able to go on stage.

"You know by the way ya'll are acting, you would think that I was leaving and never coming back! I will come and visit. You didn't think you would get rid of me so easily, now did you?" I questioned them, "plus I will come back for concerts and ya'll can come and visit anytime. Hell you could set a concert in Seattle or something and I will come. So don't worry I'm not dying, I'm just moving." I reassured them.

"You better come back!" half of them threatened. The other half were yelling for me to sing one of my songs.

"Ok." I told them and leaned back to whisper into my guitar player, James, ear. "Lets do Wildflower." He nodded and start played and gripped the mic and started to sing the song that started everything for me and got me here.

_"Mmm, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

_I was born off an old dirt road 40 acre farm_  
><em>No highway, no interstate<em>  
><em>And i drive an old rusted out Chevrolet<em>  
><em>The boys all rubberneck while their out makin' hay<em>

_Hey, i'm a wildflower, growin in the sunshine_  
><em>Soakin up the way of life i was raised in<em>  
><em>Runnin barefoot, bloomin in a summer shower<em>  
><em>Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, im a wildflower<em>

_Ooh, yeah_  
><em>Ooh, yeah<em>

_There's a little cotton dress hangin in my sisters clothest_  
><em>I think I'm gonna borrow it and wear it this weekend<em>  
><em>Painted my toes, bought some cherry lipgloss<em>  
><em>No rose, no daisy, touch what I got<em>

_Yeah_  
><em>Hey, i'm a wildflower, growin in the sunshine<em>  
><em>Soakin up the way of life i was raised in<em>  
><em>Runnin barefoot, bloomin in a summer shower<em>  
><em>Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, im a wildflower<em>

_Ooh, yeah_  
><em>Ooh, yeah<em>

_I'm just a girl_  
><em>Needs a little sun, a little rain<em>  
><em>An open field to play<em>

_Hey, i'm a wildflower, growin in the sunshine_  
><em>Soakin up the way of life i was raised in<em>  
><em>Runnin barefoot, bloomin in a summer shower<em>  
><em>Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, im a wildflower<em>

_Hey, i'm a wildflower, growin in the sunshine_  
><em>Soakin up the way of life I was raised in<em>  
><em>Runnin barefoot, bloomin in a summer shower<em>  
><em>Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, im a wildflower<em>

_Ooh, yeah_  
><em>Ooh, yeah<em>  
><em>Im a wildflower"<em>

Everyone cheered and screamed when I finished.

"Thanks ya'll. I have to go now, early flight in the mornin'. I love all of you and will come back as soon as I can." I promised them. Then, I hopped off stage and went around giving everyone hugs and telling them good-bye.

I got back in my Chevy and drove home for the last time, well, the last time for a while.

I am leaving in the morning and I hate having to leave. I got ready for bed after making sure everything was packed. I crawled into my empty bed and cried myself to sleep that night and they only thing that was making me still want to go was that I would get to see Dad, Emmett, and Jasper, soon. Oh, I need to think of a way to surprise Jazz and Em. Nethier of them know that I am coming tomorrow, only Dad does. Oh well, I guess that will give me something to think about on the plane.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN~ So what you think? enough love? what can i do better on and what do yall want to hear in the story. helps a lot to know what yall want. oh yea and any ideas on how to surprise them? please give me some ideas on how to make the story better. OH and BTW the songs were:<br>Won't Let Go- Rascal Flatts  
><em>****_House That Bulit Me- Miranda Lambert  
>Kiss My Country Ass- Blake Shelton<br>My Little Girl- Tim McGraw  
>Wildflower- Janedear Girls<em>**

**_well thanks for reading:)_**

**_Peace,Love,God3  
><em>****_Love,  
>ME:)<em>**


	2. Plane and Charile

**AN~Heyyyy soooo sorry for not updating earlier!ive been very busy and so havent gotten to work on this much but i will do better!anyways...**

**thanks for all the reviews and everyone you did the story alerts! yall are ah-mazing! anyways it talks bout horses in here but im not good with horses so forgive me for that(: and yea... next chap. bella sees jasper and everyone again so that shall be funn:) and well yea...(:**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV-<strong>

_Beep. Beep .Beep. _I threw my fist out and swung until it came in contact with my very loud, annoying alarm clock. I pulled my pillow over my head and moaned into it. I. Hate. Mornings.

After contemplating the idea of going back to sleep I decided that it was a very good idea. Suddenly, the door slammed open and hit the wall. I jumped at the sound and fell to the ground.

"What do you want?" I groggily asked my voice thick with sleep.

"Just wanted to make sure you were up. You don't want to miss your plane now do you?" Reba, my "mom" that lets me stay at her house, asked innocently. Yeah right, she is anything but innocent. She knows I'm not a morning person and she also knows that I know by now that if I don't get up she will, 1) throw a bucket of cold water on me, 2) Drag me out of bed herself, or 3) do something to really embarrass me. She has done all three since the time I have lived here with her.

"Yes, Mother. Don't worry I'm up." I replied sarcastically.

"Get your lazy butt up! If you miss your plane then you won't get to see Charlie and Emmett." With that I jumped up and ran to my bathroom to get in the shower. I could hear Reba chuckling at my excitement. I just ignored the urge to turn and stick my tongue out at her like a 6 year old and turned on my radio. I chuckled at myself for saying that for Turn on the Radio by none other than Reba was playing.

Even in my rush, there was nothing I could do about wanting to slow down and enjoy the feeling of the hot water against my body. After I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo, the one that smells like strawberries, I reluctantly got out and started the rush again.

I wrapped my self in a towel and got my clothes that I left out of my bags for me to wear today. I pulled on my faded blue jeans, my Dixie tee- shirt, and my brown boots. I decided to leave my hair down and in its natural curls. I'm going to be on a plane most of the time, so its not like I have to look amazing.

I checked to make sure I have everything and looked around my room one last time. I won't be back here for a while. I was about to tear up thinking about leaving so I shut the door, grabbed my straw hat from last night and my keys, gave Reba a hug and promised her that I would call when I landed and headed out the door. I gave one last glance at the house before sighing and turning my truck on.

I high-tailed it to the airport, already running late, and busted through the door and sprinted down to my terminal, barely making it in time to get on the plane. I placed my carry-ons into the overhead compartments and sat down in my seat.

That's when I noticed an elderly woman struggling to get her things into her compartment, so I went over to help her.

"Excuse me ma'am, would you like some help with that?" I asked politely, and then helped shove her bag into the compact compartment.

"Thank you, Dear, that was very sweet of you. I wouldn't have been able to get that in there by myself being as a weak old woman." She laughed at herself.

I giggled with her and told her that it wasn't a problem. After a little mindless chatter, I went back to my seat and settled in for a long ride.

I put in my ear buds that were the same color as my hair that Carrie got me for my birthday last year. They came in handy when you were in school or something where you aren't supposed to have anything electric out. They were one of my favorite gifts I have ever received.

As we were lifting off, I looked out my window and told Nashville, my favorite home, goodbye.

Shortly after being in the air, I fell asleep. I was awakened by the attendant that was telling everyone to please exit calmly and to have a wonderful time in Seattle.

I grabbed my things and headed out. While standing in the baggage line to collect the rest of my stuff, a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a hug. I squealed and turned. I was met by a pair of brown chocolate brown eyes and brown curly hair.

" Daddy? Daddy!" I screamed and jumped in his arms. He laughed and spun me around. God, I missed him.

"How've you been, Bells?" He asked.

"Better now that I'm back with my family." I smiled. He just laughed and hugged me again.

"Come on, lets go home." Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me out to his cruiser and proceeded to tell me about the ranch that we were now going to be living on. Apparently, there is enough room for both mine and Emmett's horses and Charlie's. Plus a giant pasture to ride in. This is going to be great. I was already having my horse, Bullet Proof, a beautiful white stallion, and Emmett's horse, American Pie, an amazing black mustang that only listens to Emmett, Daddy, and me, being shipped out to the ranch. Charlie's horse is already in the barn. He has a brown slaerno named General Lee.

When I got home I took all my stuff upstairs to my room and then got settled. After that, I went out to the barn to get the stalls ready for Bullet and American Pie. After I made sure everything was good to go for them, I went inside to start dinner for daddy and me.

I decided to make Grandma Swan's famous Cowboy Cookin' Meal. It's a real Texas meal, Daddy's favorite, plus I haven't had it in a while, so i thought it would be the best choice. I gathered all the ingredients and started on it. After I finished and daddy's and mine bellies were full. We sat and caught up about what has happen in the time we haven't seen each other.

I asked him about the school here and where Emmett was. Turns out that he won't be here until Tuesday because he had a CD signing somewhere and was going straight to school on Tuesday from Seattle, and not even coming home before. He also told me about Jasper and how I could surprise him Monday and Emmett Tuesday, also that I wont be going to school until Tuseday. Perfect. I grinned evilly and dad just laughed at me already knowing I was going to make life hell for them for the day.

He asked how the family back in Nashville was and I then remembered that I promised to call Reba. Shit! I'm in so much trouble.

"Crap!" I yelled and jumped up grabbing my phone. I quickly dialed the too familiar number and waited for the yelling to start. My dad looked at me questionably and I just mouthed "Reba". He smiled and nodded.

On the third ring she finally picked up. "Hello Bella, thank you for finally calling." She answered menacingly.

"I'm so sorry! It just that when Daddy picked me up I was so excited and then we got to talking and its just I… forgot." I replied sheepily.

"It's ok, Bella, I understand."

"Hold up, you never let me off the hook for not calling. What did you do?" I asked questionably. She never, and I mean never, lets me get away with forgetting to call. She must have done something.

"Well you see, I kinda, sorta, forgot to send out your truck for the airport so it won't be there for 5 more days. But, I got Blake is having your blue Ferrari sent out and it should be there tomorrow morning or the morning after." She said the last part very quickly. I just sighed. Well, there's nothing I can do except wait and be made fun of for having an awesome, expensive car.

"It's ok." Then I decided to make her feel guilty, "I'll just wait and be made fun of for having an out of place car and everyone thinking I'm a big show-off and make new friends…" I continued in a sad, depressed voice.

"look I'm sorry! I'm sure you can figure something out! I'm so sorry!" she kept apologizing and I just laughed.

"Reba, its fine. Don't worry. I'll figure something out." I assured her. "Hey, I got to go, tell everyone I said hey! And I'll come talk to ya'll soon. Love you, bye!"

"Ok. Love you too, bye!" she then hung up.

"Daddy?" I called. "Living room." He replied.

I went in there yawning.

"I'm going to bed, ok?" I asked, he just nodded and said goodnight.

I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I layed down and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light and dreament about all the fun I was going to have with both my brothers back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ thanks again and i will start on chapter 4 right now! sorry for the wait but my softball team is in play offs so we are really busy plus with school comingto an end all the teachers are cramming to get everything in so i have twice as much work now...:( but thats no exscuse so i shall work harder! R&amp;R <strong>

**Peace, Love, and God,**

**ME(:**


	3. Sheepdog, Bo Peep, and a Greeneyed God

_**Heyy! ok so heres the next chapter...i think the next one will be in EPOV so that will be a first for me...please dont judge never done it before so forgive me(: Thanks for the reviews they really do help!and please dont be afriad or something to tell if i have done something bad. any kind of criticism is apprecatied:) also let me know if there are any songs/ideas yall want in the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: samething as always...I dont own a friggin thing...saddly...:(**_

_**BPOV-**_  
>I woke up at 8:30 completely refreshed. I looked around my room taking in what I couldn't yesterday. My room was light blue, had a queen size bed with a blue comforter and my own bath room.<p>

There were tons of pictures of me and Emmett, and our other family. Then there were some of just me and some retarded ones of Emmett. A couple of me, Jazz, and Em as kids. Then some of me and Bullet and some of American Pie. There were a few of me and Daddy fishin'. There was also some of me and my friends muddin'. They were all scattered around my room and on my desk along with my computer.

I went and took my shower and got dressed in my favorite jeans and a white tank top. I put on my Tony lama boots and headed down stairs. I looked around the house seeing what was where. Emmett's room was the next door down from mine, both on the right, and across on the left was a guest room.

At the end there was a huge music room that had all the instruments we could ever need for writing a song. And in front of that was a room that said "old items from attic". Why would they be here instead of the attic?

I opened the door and was surprised by what I found. It was a closet for mine and Emmett's costumes for being Marie Dwyer and McCarty. It was also a trophy room that had all the adwards that me and Em have won. Emmett's were all in there and some of mine that he already brought for me. The rest were still in my suit cases in my room. The closet part was already full of Emmett's stuff and my half was empty, just waiting for me to put all my clothes in there.

I ran back to my room and grabbed my suit cases that has my Marie stuff and dragged it back to the closet. After 45 minutes I got everything set up and good to go. I decide to finish my tour of the house and head out back into the hall.

Charlie's room was by the stairs and beside there was our hunting room with all our gear. It all the guns we own and some bows. Also all our dear, turkey, Etc. calls and our camo for hunting.

Down stairs was the living room along with the kitchen and dinning room. From the looks of it though it seems like they mostly eat at the table in the kitchen. Since I was already in the kitchen I made me some breakfast.

I made some eggs and toast and quickly gobbled that down, then headed to the barn. When I got outside I was stopped by a shipping guy who had my car. I gladly took the keys and they gently put my baby in the drive way.

After making sure everything was all good on it I started back to the barn. I brushed and groomed General Lee and gave him an apple. After a pat on the nose I went back inside. I went and brushed my teeth and checked the clock. 11:05. Perfect. I'll leave now and get at the school just in time for lunch and surprising Jazz.

I walked outside and hopped in my baby and drove off towards the school. I cranked my radio up and found the first country station I could get. I started singing along with it. I finally made it to the school and headed to what looked to be the lunch room.

I pushed the doors open and walked in. My Tony lama boots hitting the floor acknowledged my entrance and all heads turned towards me.

I was a little uncomfortable but I was on a mission so I ignored the stares. I cranked my neck back looking over all the tables until I found a certain blond haired blue eyed boy. He was laughing and holding a petite black haired pixies hand. Perfect.

I did the most logical thing a sister could do and ran over to him. I plopped myself down on his lap screamed Jazzy-bear and threw my arms around his neck. I buried myself into his chest like I did when we were younger. When I finally pulled away to see his stunned face I was pushed off his lap and the little pixie was yelling at me.

"I don't know who you think you are but, bitch, don't u dare touch my boyfriend."

"Bella? Bella-boo is that really you?" Jazz finally said after he recovered.

"Ya Jazzy-Wazzy, it's me." I smiled at him. He pulled me into a big bear hug and almost crushed me to death.

"Can't... Breath...Jazz.."

"Sorry Bee it's just I can't believe your here! I missed you so much! I love you Bella"

"I missed you like crazy Hun and I love you too!" I hugged him again and kissed his cheek. It was nice to be with my "brother" again.

"Um, hate to interrupt but Jasper do you mind telling me what's going on? Or should I just leave so you and your new lover can make out!" the pixie screamed at Jazz. I gagged when she said makeout. That thought was too disgusting to even think about.

Jasper on the other hand just laughed while taking her hand and kissed it. Wow he really must love her. I have never seen him act this way before and his eyes are shining with happiness.

"Wow, Sheepdog, I've never seen you like this with a girl." He laughed at me for using our old CB names for each other. When we lived in Texas, the only way for us to talk was through CB radio.

Emmett was Lost Sheep, Jasper was Sheepdog, and I was Bo Peep. Charlie was Shepard. We used them all the time and we sometimes use it to talk in code when we don't want people to know what or who we are talking about.

"Yea, she's really special." He kissed her cheek and then leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "I'm in love with her."

"Good for you, Have you told her?" I swear if he hasn't told him I'm going to kick his ass. You only find the one you love once, so you better not let them go. He just nodded and blushed while pulling back and looking at the pixie again who was fuming! Dang, Jasper is in trouble! Mission accomplished.

"No Alice you can stay, mostly because there is no way I would ever make out with my sister! That's just wrong."

"What.. Sister..she.. Your..huh?" Alice stuttered. Jasper and I just laughed. I didn't notice that there were other people at the table.

All 3 faces had the same shocked expression. There was a unbelievably gorgeous blond with striking blue eyes, she liked like a freakin' model. My selfesteam dropped just by being in the same room as her. Her face went from a hard glare to understanding when jazz said sister.

Next to her was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. He had bronze hair that stuck out everywhere, kinda like sex hair. What confused me was the look on his face. He went through so many emotions I wasn't sure that I saw them all right.

It went from awe to confusion to jealousy to amusement and curiosity. I don't really understand why the jealousy was there but oh well. All I could think about now was his emerald, green eyes. I've never seen such a beautiful green. I didn't know who was more beautiful, the blond or the greek god right here.

I didn't notice hat he had caught me looking at him but when his eyes met mine I couldn't look away. Someone cleared their throat. The bronze haired beauty and I both looked away and I blushed. Hard. Jasper laughed and I glared at him. Then I stuck my tongue out at him like I did when we were kids.

I looked back to locate the source of the throat clearing and l saw a fake blond with blue eyes. She had a really bad spray tan and you could tell it was a spray tan; it doesn't look natrual at all. Plus, why would you even be tan here? The sun never comes out except every once in a blue moon. From what I have seen, I am the only tan one here. My farmers tan makes me stick out like a sore thumb.

I could already tell I was going to hate her and vice-versa; she seems like a real bitch.

"Who the hell are you?" she sneered in a nasally voice. Yup I am going to hate her. She grabbed the green eye god's hand and stared me down. I had to stop my urge to laugh at her. She really thought she was going to be able to threaten my with a stare down, i mean really? I could kick her ass in a New York minute.

Jazz growled at her and the god looked like her wanted to rip her head off, I don't know why though.

"Tanya" he warned.

"What?" she asked in a sticky sweet voice.

"Well," I said in a fake cheery voice, "since you asked so nicely, I am Bella, Jaspers 'little sister'"

"But jazzy doesn't have a sister," the pixie interrupted.

"I know, I am really his best friend that grew up with him. We both grew up in the same town in Texas. Our farms were right beside each other and he became my big brother even though I already have one. Trust me Hun I have no intention of stealing your jazzy from you" I smiled at her. My southern twang really coming out.

She beamed back. "Oh my gosh! You're Bella? I have heard so much about you! I know we are going to be the best of friends." she squealed jumping up and down while hugging me.

I laughed and hugged her back.

"Sorry about yelling at you and calling you a bitch. So many girls around her always try to hit on him," she apologized and smiled at jasper.

I giggled, "Don't worry 'bout it. I know it's hard to resist our southern charm" I told her and then winked. She just giggled and nodded her head.

"So we've howdyed but we ain't shook?" I told them and waited for them to introduce themselves. All I got was a bunch of confused looks and a smirking Jasper. We looked at each other and laughed again.

"It's Texan for 'We've meet, but haven't been formally introduced'." Jasper explained.

"Oh right, "the pixie said smiling," I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." She said gesturing to herself and the striking blond.

"You can call me Rose," Rosalie told me with a friendly smile. "I'm Bella." I answered and returned the smile.

"I'm Edward, Alice's twin," a smooth velvet voice that sounded like it should come from an angle, introduced. I turned around and found the angle voice belonged to the green eyed god. He stuck his hand out and smiled a heart melting crooked grin. Damn, and I thought country boys had a sexy grin.

I took his hand while smiling at him. As soon as my fingers came in contact with his I felt an electric shock go through my entire arm and down my body, but the weird thing is, it felt good. I looked at him in awe and surprisingly he had the same look on his face. He must have felt it too. "Bella," I breathed back.

Again someone cleared their throat and I turned to glare at the source for interrupting our moment. "Hi I'm Tanya, Edward's girlfriend." she sneered at me. Ok now this girl really is on my hate list. And trust me you don't want to get on my hate list.

"Hi Tanya, it's nice to meet y'all." I said in my southern drawl. I turned back to Jasper, mostly 'cause I couldn't stand to look at that 'thing' anymore and 'cause I need to clear my head from the thoughts of the angel that is just a couple feet from me.

"So, Jazz, how's Momma and them?" I asked. Of course I didn't really mean his mom and he knows that.

"Pretty good. Got myself a beautiful girl and my two best friends back." He said winking.

"Oh, 'bout Lost Sheep, don't tell him I'm here, ok?" I have to make sure Emmett doesn't know I'm here or the surprise will be ruined. Jasper nodded,"I understand you loud and clear Bo Peep." I giggled. I have been doing a lot of laughin' lately.

"Good, so how's your mom and pop?" I asked really wanting to know bout his folks. They were like second parents to me back in Texas.

"Um Bella?" Alice asked to get my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you just ask how his mom was?" she questioned looking very confused. I shook my head.

"No, I asked how's 'Momma and them are?' that means how are you in Texan. So I asked how he was and then how his folks are." I explained to her. She just nodded acting like she got it even though you could tell she didn't.

_"You boys ever met a real country girl?  
>Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country girl<em>

_She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck_  
><em>Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up<em>  
><em>She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina,<em>

_a bad mamajama from down in Alabama  
>She's a raging cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick,<em>

_juicy Georgia peach  
>With a thick southern drawl, <em>

_sexy swingin' walk,_

_brother she's all_

_Country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots_  
><em>She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,<em>  
><em>That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country<em>  
><em>Brother she's country<em>

_A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down,_

_mama taught her how to rip up a town  
>Honey dripping honey from a hollar in Kentucky, <em>

_getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie,  
>She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover<br>Thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk,  
>Brother she's all<em>

_Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots_

_She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,_  
><em>That's the way she was born and raised,<em>

_she ain't afraid to stay, country  
>Nothin but country<em>

_(thick southern drawl)_  
><em>(sexy swing and walk)<em>  
><em>(aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now)<em>

_Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots_  
><em>Nothin but country<em>  
><em>Yea yeayeaaa<em>  
><em>She's country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots<em>  
><em>She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,<em>  
><em>That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country<em>  
><em>Yea she's nothing but country<em>

_She's all about the country_  
><em>From the backwoods she's a homegrown,<em>

_down to the bone, she's country" _my phone rang.

"Nice ringtone." Jasper commented. Edward nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, it suits you." He complimented. I laughed. He has know idea, Jason and Emmett wrote that song for me for my birthday.

"Thanks." I told him and smiled at the Greek god staring at me. He caught me looking at him and smiled back. I finally broke eye contact and fished my phone out. I checked the caller I.D. Jason. I wonder why he's calling. Last time I talked to him, he was across seas playing for some of the soldiers. Huh. Oh well I guess ill find out. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells! It's Jake. I'm havein' to use Jason's phone cause he broke mine." He explained laughing.

I giggle then sighed. Only them. "Wow, Jake, only y'all would. Ok, hold on, I'll talk to you in a second." I told him and turned to the 5 confused faces staring at me.

"Well I have to go mostly 'cause I am not registered to be here till tomorrow. Plus, I have to take this." I explained. I hugged Jasper and told him to tell his parents I said howdy. Then continued to hug Alice and said bye to everyone else. Then I headed out the door with just about the same amount of looks as I got coming in, but this time, with many more confused ones.

"So Jake, to what do I owe this pleasure to?" I questioned jokingly. Jake is my manager/one of my best friends/a big brother. Really his name is Jacob Black, but ever since he helped me land a record deal, he was Jake, my manager.

He also helps Emmett, but his fiancée and another one of my best friends that is like a sister to me, Leah Clearwater, is Emmett's manager. She is also a model. Leah's younger brother, Seth, is an actor and is like another twin brother to me. He happens to be a year older than me, but I'm smarter than him, so that make up for the difference. He is one of the best actors of our time.

I have done a few movies with him and Tim McGraw. Seth is definitely one of my favorite actors. Did I mention that I also act? That is how the people that aren't big country fans know about me.

I started heading to my Farrari and got in. I revived the engine and head home

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I am coming down for a visit to see my dad." Jake explained.

"And this has what to do with me…?" I was confused. Why did I need to know that he was going to visit his dad?

"Didn't I tell you, I used to live in Forks? Or at least by it. My dad, Billy, lives on the rez in La Push. So, does Leah and Seth's parents, Sue and Harry. We're all coming down to see our family, and you and Em of course." He was talking to me like he was talking to a five year old that didn't know what a damn deer is.

I screamed anyways. I was too excited to be insulted. "Oh my God, are you serious? I can't wait to tell Emmett! When y'all coming?" I squealed.

"This weekend. Seth has to finish some last minute conferences and Leah has 3 classes she has to go to."

"Ugh, that's a long time away," I whined and stuck out my lip in a pouty face even though I know he couldn't see it.

"Oh hush, quit that whining or else we won't come. Ya hear me? And if you don't get that pout off your face I'll come down there now and give you're a whoppin' the devils afraid of." He threatened.

I just laughed at him. Please I could kick his ass any day. Hell, I've done it before. "Is that going to be before or after I kick you ass again?" I threatened back.

Now it was his turn to laugh. "ok, true you have beat me a couple times. But, I let you win." I let a snort. Please, I could beat him with 1 arm around my back and a blindfold over my eyes.

"Yea, Ok, whatever helps you sleep at night, Jake." I mocked him. "Oh, and before I forget, what did Jason do to your phone?"

"God, that dip shit freakin' ran over it on MY four-wheeler! We were out on the track and he ran right over it! So, he gave me his until I could get a new one, which he is paying for, and he's using his grandma's! How messed up is that!" he laughed and I soon joined in. Only them. They are retards but you gotta' love 'em.

"Lovely, hey I got to go. Charlie's going to be home anytime and I got to cook something for us to eat." I told him.

"Ok bye, love ya, see you soon." He promised.

"Ok, love ya too. Bye!" then I hung up. I was home by now and started dinner. I decide to make spaghetti, so I got out all the ingredients and made the all too familiar dish. I started to think about every thing and what happened today.

It's nice to be back with jazz and meeting Alice. I also get to see Emmett tomorrow. Hmm I wonder how I should surprise him. He won't be home tonight so I won't see him until I get to school.

Oh well, I guess I will figure it out in the morning. Charlie will be home soon since he is gettin' of work early and I didn't have much time. I wonder if he knows any good places to go fishin'.

It's like they say "you can take the girl out of the country but you can't take the country out of the girl." I just hope that my babies get here soon. I am so ready to go muddin' and since it rains a lot here it should be good. I can't wait!

Just as I was placing the spaghetti out and setting the table for dad and me,I heard a car pull up in the drive way and the door slam. Well, sounds like dad had a rough day. I wonder what's wrong. I heard him open the front door and shut loudly. He kicked his boots off and hung his gun and jacket up.

"Bells?" he called.

"Kitchen!" I yelled to him. He came walking the hall and to the kitchen to see where I was. I sat down at the table and he followed suit and we began our meal. After a couple comfortable minutes of silence, I asked how his day was.

"It was good up until a couple minutes ago when Billy called." He explained, "Apparently, he can't go fishin' this Friday because his son is coming to town. So, I called Harry and asked him to come and his kids are coming to town too. What is with everyone coming to town this weekend!" he shouted in frustration. Hmm, perfect. I could go fishin' with my dad.

"Chill dad, I'll go fishin with you if you want."

He looked at me in surprise. Huh, I guess he forgot that I love to fish. "Really? You want to go fishing? With me?" he sounded like he couldn't believe that I would like to go fishing with my own father. Well then again, what teenage girl would want to go fishing anyways? Oh yea, me. I laughed at him for being so silly.

"Wow, daddy, I'm hurt. I haven't been away that long. Do you really think that I wouldn't go fishing?" I feigned hurt. "I was actually just thinking of trying to find a good place to fish. It helps me think, ya know. Plus it's where I write a lot of songs." I explained to him.

"Ok Bells, It's a date." He joked. I laughed and smiled. I haven't had a daddy daughter 'date' in a long time. I think that last one ws when I was 11 or something like that.

"It's a date." I promised.

I really can't wait till this weekend now. Jake, Leah, Seth, and getting' to go fishin'. It can't get much better than that.

Wait, didn't he say Billy? Isn't Jake's dad's name Billy? And Harry, Leah and Seth's? I wonder if it is the same Billy. Well, only one way to find out. "Hey, dad?"

"Yea?"

"What's Billy's last name?" I asked.

"Black. Why?" He looked at me questionably.

Ignoring his question I asked, "Is Harry's Clearwater?"

"Yea, how'd ya know?"

"You remember Jake? Well, Billy is his dad and Harry is Leah and Seth's. You remember them, right?"

"Oh, yea. Jake's your manager and Leah's Emmett's right?" I could see it finally clicked. They met last year or the year before at so award thing. Which reminds me, the ACM's are in 2 months aren't they? Huh, I guess I will have to get everything ready for that. I don't even know where it is this year.

"So Jacob, Leah, and Seth are coming for the weekend." Dad asked, pulling me out of my trance.

"As far as I know. I'm done so I'm going to take my shower then go to bed. Kay?" I told him getting up and putting my dishes in the sink and rinsing them. Then put it in the drying rack.

"Ok. Night, sweetheart." He told me.

"Night, daddy. Love you" I told him and kissed his cheek. Then I headed upstairs to my room and to my own bathroom. I am never going to get over that. I have never had my own bathroom before!

After my shower and getting ready for bed, I grabbed my guitar and just started playing random notes. My thoughts went back to Edward. I couldn't get him out of my head. I've just been pushing him to the back of my mind trying to think about other things.

I've been trying not to think about those gorgeous emerald eyes that I could get lost. Or his devilish bronze hair that I want to just run my hands thorough to see if it feels as soft as it looks. Or about that sexy half smile grin. That has to be the sexist smile I have ever seen. And trust me, I have seen a lot of hot smiles from country boys.

I started playing a few notes that sounded real good for a song so I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote them down. I tried to continue it but I couldn't. After a couple failed attempts to get it right I decided to quit and go to bed. Tomorrow I get to see Emmett and surprise him.

_You also get to see Edward._ The small voice in my head added. _Shut up! _I told it. I do not like Edward. I barely know him! Heck for all I know he could be a crazy psycho! Doubt it; no one that beautiful could be psycho. _True._ My head agreed.

Ok I need to stop. Arguing with you self and then agreeing is not a good thing. I laid down and went to sleep. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok well there you have it. the big meet. just give me some more ideas please(: im begging you! thanks for reading! yall are all real dolls(: R&amp;R<strong>_

_**PEACE,LOVE,GOD,**_

_**Lovers,  
>Me(:<strong>_


	4. My Country Girl

**_Hey sooooooo sorry that i havent updated in a while... i just didnt really know how to write in Edwards POV. im not a guy, so i dont know how guys think. sorry if it is really bad. I will also try to update sooner. Please stick with me even though i dont blame you if you dont._**

**_I am still looking for a beta so if you wanna help i would love you forever(:_**

**_Thanks for everyone who has read and commented. i really understand now how writers feel when they read that someone likes the story and wants you to continue._**

**_Last Disclaimer ever cause it will be the same every time! i dont and never will own anything! that goes for every chapter k? k._**

**_Enjoy.(:_**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV-<strong>

I woke up with a major head ache. Damn, I didn't think I had that many beers last night. Who was I with again? Tina? Tasha? Tanya? That's it. Tanya.

_Ring~Ring~Ring! _My phone shrilled. If that is her, I will kill myself. I already have to deal with her at school and now in the morning too. Shoot me please.

I looked at the caller I.D. Emmett. What does he want _now_?

"What?" I growled. I am not a morning person and he knows that.

"Hey, Hey Eddie! How's it goin'?" he bellowed into the phone with he's southern accent. Now my head is pounding.

"God, could you be any louder? My head is killing me!" I complained.

"Oh, quit your complainin'. You're so weak. How many times did you throw up last night? You really need to learn to hold your liquor. Hell, my sister can hold hers better than you." He laughed making jokes. Wait, does he even have a sister. He never said anything about a sister. Huh, maybe she's hot.

"A sister, huh? How old is she?" Maybe she's my age. Probably like Emmett, so she may have a southern accent and a real tan like him. Unlike all the girls here who get fake spray tans because the sun doesn't come out much here. Damn, that would be so hot!

"Yes, a sister. MY sister." He growled. "And she is the same age as us." Ha, somebody doesn't want their sister to have a little fun.

"She hot?" I asked with a smirk. If she is I will be the first to tap that. She will be mine, for the night. No one can resist me. All the ladies at our school love me. I am hot, rich and captain of the football team. Wow, I sound really conceded. Must be from the hang over. I am normally not like that but then again, it's all true.

"Maybe, but Edward, I know how you are and if you ever, and I mean ever, try to get in my sisters pants, I will rip you limb from limb and shoot the pieces that are left over. And I'm not the only one that feels like that. There are many friends of ours, which are like family, that would like to kill you too, if you ever hurt her. Try anything and you will have to deal with us." He threatened in the most serious tone I have ever heard him use. "Then again, she could probably kick your ass by herself, and would shoot us if we mess up her fight." Yeah right. I could take anyone, especially a girl. Plus, I doubt that she could even use a gun. I don't know a girl that can.

"I doubt that. And other than to tell me that you have a hot sister, what did you want?' I questioned trying to get back to the point.

"Oh, right. I called to tell you to tell the others that I won't be back until tomorrow night. I am goin' to land in Seattle late and don't want to drive home during the night. Plus I will have jet lag and am gonna be tired anyways so I'm not gonna go to school until the game. So I will see ya'll at the game. And don't worry 'captain' I won't be late." Ok, but why did he call me and not just tell Rose or something.

"Ok, but why did you call me instead of Rose or Jazz or someone?" I questioned, voicing my thoughts.

" 'Cause Rosie got her phone taken away and Jazz's is off. And I don't feel like listening to Alice's ring back tone. It's annoying." Her ring back tone is one of the few country songs that she likes. Actually she is obsessed with it.

Then again it really doesn't bother me too much because it is one of my few favorite singers that happen to be country. She is gorgeous. I have never seen someone so beautiful. Plus, her voice is so pure and perfect.

"I thought you liked Marie Dwyer? Damn, she looks like a fucking goddess. I would love to fuck her." She would be amazing in bed. She has the perfect body.

He growled at that. Man, what is wrong with him. He likes her too. "Of course I love her! But, after hearing Wildflower 30 bazillion times, it gets kinda old."

He has a point, but how can he hear that many times? She has only had it as her ring back for one week and it's only been out for two. The radio hasn't even played it that much either.

"How have you heard it that many times? You know what, never mind. And I'll tell the gang. I got to get ready now. Bye."

"Later."

I hung up and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I sat there for I don't know how long with my head swimming from the quick movement. Hangovers are the worst! I rubbed my hands over my face a couple times and went to the bathroom to shower.

After I got out, I got dressed and headed down stairs. Mom already had breakfast out and ready, but was no where to be found. I grabbed my plate and sat down at the bar. I was half way done when Alice came bounding down the stairs and skipped into the kitchen, grapping her own plate.

After we had both finished and I gave an unsuccessful attempt to control my hair, we got into my Volvo and headed to school. The whole way there Alice was talking excitedly about a new song by McCarty. I think she said it was called _Boys of Fall_ and that it was perfect for the football team.

She just kept talking and I just nodded and continued to ignore her. I'm not in the best of moods today.

As soon as I put the car in park and stepped out, a nasal voice screeched.

"EDDIE!" the voice screamed, throwing themselves into my arms.

"Tanya." I greeted calmly and set her down, only to have her attack me again and shove her tongue down my throat. Don't get me wrong, Tanya is a great kisser and extremely hot, but she is so clingy. I can't go anywhere with her being my shadow.

After she finally stopped attacking me, she grabbed my hand and started leading us into the building. She started rambling, loudly I might add, about the game tomorrow.

"After you like win, then like don't hug me because like you will be all hot and sweaty. And that's just gross because that will ruin my new top that I'm going to wear. Oh, and me and Jessica are going shopping on Saturday, so like you are going to come and like carry our bags. Ok Eddie?" Hell no it's not ok.

"It's Edward, not Eddie," I growled, "and I have a major headache so if you could keep it down some that would be great. Now, I have to go meet the guys so I'll see you at lunch." I told her taking my hand out of hers. I turned and walked away to go to first period.

I have to dump her sometime. She is so annoying! I will end up shooting myself if I have to be with her much longer. Maybe after school that way I won't have to deal with her during school having her ask me questions about why or her trying to get back with me or worse her crying. I hate it when girls cry.

I walked up to Jasper who was talking to Rose and had his arms around Alice's shoulders.

"Hey guys." I greeted not really wanting to be here. I feel terrible and am miserable. I must have sounded bad to because Rose pulled out a bottle of Advil from her bag and handed me some. Silently thanking her I took them and dry swallowed them. Something Emmett taught me to do.

"Hey." They all replied. Only Rose was looking around waiting for someone to drive up. Finally she asked where Emmett was.

"Oh yeah, he called me this morning and said that he won't land until tomorrow and, since he will have jet lag, he is going to skip school and stay home to rest before the game. But, he will defiantly be at the game." I relayed the message to them so the wouldn't worry.

"Oh. Ok." Rose mumbled looking depressed since Em is going to be here. Right then the bell rang and we all went to class.

I slept through most of my classes trying to shake off this hangover before practice and by the time lunch came by, I was feeling better. I walked in the lunch room and got in line to get my food. I grabbed random items, not really caring what I got, I just want food.

I went in sat down with Jasper and Alice already sitting down holding hands. Rose came over and sat down beside me. Just as I was about to say hi to her, Tanya came over plopped herself into my lap.

Damn! Will she ever leave me alone?

"Hey Eddie," she purred in my ear trying to sound seductive but failing horribly. I almost gagged. I said a small hi and picked her up off my lap and set her in the seat next to me. I turned to Rose. I was about to ask if she could help me with my car because I don't have any time to tune it up right now and I know she would love to do it. But, of course, as soon as I opened my mouth Tanya speaks well more like shrieks "How can you eat that? It like, carbs on top of carbs and like covered in carbs?" I looked down at my food and back at her.

"I can eat it because its my lunch." I said rolling my eyes.

"And some of us don't have to watch what we eat." Rosalie whispered loud enough for all of us to hear. Everyone cracked up and Tanya looked pissed. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, and then opened it again but nothing came out. We all laughed more. Just when I thought she was actually going to get something out, the most beautiful figure with brunette hair came over and sat in Jaspers lap, throwing her arms around his neck screaming 'Jazzy-Bear' and hid her face in his chest.

I looked at him in bewilderment. Who was this beautiful creature and why was she in his lap? And where is Alice in all this? Jasper just looked stunned and he was frozen. When she pulled her face away, Alice made herself known and pushed her off his lap and yelled at her.

"I don't know who you think you are but, bitch, don't you dare touch my boyfriend." She screamed at the angle. I cant belive she called her a bitch. There is no way an angle like this could be a bitch. Jasper finally recovered and said something.

"Bella? Bella-boo is that really you?" Wait he knows her? How? Bella? Is that her name?

"Ya Jazzy-Wazzy, it's me." She smiled at him. Wow that is a gorgeous smile. Jazz pulled her into a hug and squeezed her to death. I wish I could hold her like that. Wait, what am I thinking. Give me a couple minuets and she will be mine.

"Can't... Breath...Jazz…" she tried to get out.

"Sorry Bee it's just I can't believe your here! I missed you so much! I love you Bella" What the heck! Who is this chick? Jasper loves her? No he cant she is mine! No she's not mine, yet, I haven't even met her.

"I missed you too Hun and I love you too!" she hugged him back and kissed his cheek. Lucky basterd.

"Um, hate to interrupt but Jasper do you mind telling me what's going on? Or should I just leave so you and your new lover can make out!" Alice screamed at Jazz. She is pissed!

Jasper just laughed while taking her hand and kissed it.

"Wow, Sheepdog, I've never seen you like this with a girl." The mysterious girl said to Jasper. Sheepdog? What the hell is she talking about?

"Yea, she's really special." He kissed her cheek and then leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "I'm in love with her."

"Good for you, Have you told her?" Jazz nodded and blushed while pulling back and looking at Alice again.

"No Alice you can stay, mostly because there is no way I would ever make out with my sister! That's just wrong." Jasper told her while chuckling.

"What.. Sister..she.. Your..huh?" Alice stuttered. Jasper and the angle just laughed. All of our faces probably had the same shocked face that Alice has on hers now. Jasper doesn't have a sister. What is he talking about? He never told us anything about this beautiful woman and never have I ever seen a picture of her from his house.

I wasn't really sure what my face held. I went through so many emotions at once.

I felt awe, confusion, jealousy, amusement, and curiosity all at the same time. I don't really know why the jealousy was there but oh well. I looked at the beauty again and was met with a pair of the most gorgeous brown, doe eyes. I could get lost in those eyes forever.

We continued to stare into each others eyes, neither one being able to break away, until someone cleared their thought. We both looked away but when I looked back she was looking down and blushing. Hard. She had the most beautiful blush. Everything about her was beautiful. She was beautiful. Jasper laughed at her for blushing and she glared at him then did something I wasn't expecting. She stuck her tongue out at him.

I pried my eyes away from the goddess long enough to find the one who ruined our moment. Of course it was Tanya. She ruins everything.

"Who the hell are you?" she sneered in a nasally voice. She grabbed my hand and stared the goddess down. She looked like she was trying not to laugh at her.

Jazz growled at her and I was trying hard not to rip her head off. How could she talk to my angel like that? I mean _the_ angel.

"Tanya" I warned. I really didn't want her to scare off the beauty.

"What?" she asked in a sticky sweet voice trying to act like she didn't do anything.

"Well," the brunette said in a fake cheery voice, "since you asked so nicely, I am Bella, Jaspers 'little sister'." But Jasper doesn't have a sister.

"But Jazzy doesn't have a sister," Alice interrupted, voicing my exact thoughts.

"I know, I am really his best friend that grew up with him. We both grew up in the same town in Texas. Our farms were right beside each other and he became my big brother even though I already have one. Trust me, Hun, I have no intention of stealing your Jazzy from you." She promised Alice and smiled at her. Oh god, she has a southern accent. I think I just died and gone to heaven. That is so sexy.

Alice beamed back. "Oh my gosh! You're Bella? I have heard so much about you! I know we are going to be the best of friends." she squealed jumping up and down while hugging her. Wait, Alice has heard of her and I haven't? Why not?

Bella laughed and hugged Alice back.

"Sorry about yelling at you and calling you a bitch. So many girls around her always try to hit on him," Alice apologized and smiled at Jasper.

She giggled. She has the most adorable laugh. "Don't worry 'bout it. I know it's hard to resist our southern charm" she told Ali and then winked at her. Alice just giggled and nodded her head.

"So we've howdyed but we ain't shook?" she said and waited. I think it was safe to say that were all confused. What the heck does that mean? Jasper was smirking. What the hell? Does he know what it means? They looked at each other and laughed again.

"It's Texan for 'We've meet, but haven't been formally introduced'." Jasper explained. Oh I guess that makes sense. Kind of.

"Oh right, " Alice said smiling," I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." She said gesturing to herself and Rose.

"You can call me Rose," Rosalie told me with a friendly smile. Wow, she never lets anyone call her Rose unless you're a close friend or family. She must have a feeling for Bella. "I'm Bella." she answered and returned the smile.

"I'm Edward, Alice's twin," I introduced. She turned around hearing my voice and I stuck my hand out smiling my crooked grin that was all the girls favorite. It's the one I use to get what I want.

Now that I could actually look at her and not just her face, I could she was wearing a white tank top that hung low leaving some to the imagination, tight jeans that showed off he great legs and hugged her ass nicely, cowboy boots, and a straw hat. She had a _real _tan, not like the fake spray tan that Tanya has. It looked like her beautiful skin was kissed by the sun. She really was a country girl, a sexy one at that. You could tell that she grew up in Texas.

She took it and smiled at me. As soon as her fingers came in contact with mine I felt an electric shock go through my entire arm and down my body all the way into my toes and back up. But, it felt good. I looked at she in awe and surprisingly she had the same look on her face. She must have felt it too. "Bella," She breathed back. Bella. Such a beautiful name.

Again someone cleared their throat ruining our moment again. I swear I'm going to kill that person. I looked over at Tanya, seeing that she was the source and she decided that she would introduce herself now. "Hi I'm Tanya, Edward's girlfriend." she sneered at her. Not for long, I thought.

"Hi Tanya, it's nice to meet y'all." she said in her southern drawl. She turned back to Jasper and asked,

"So, Jazz, how's Momma and them?"

"Pretty good. Got myself a beautiful girl and my two best friends back." He said winking. Why was he talking about himself. She asked about his mom not him. Right? And two best friends? If Bella's one, who's the other?

"Oh, 'bout Lost Sheep, don't tell him I'm here, ok?" She asked. Who is lost sheep? Why are they using these weird code names for each other.

Jasper nodded,"I understand you loud and clear Bo Peep." She giggled. So, is she Bo Peep then?

"Good, so how's your mom and pop?" Didn't she just ask this?

"Um Bella?" Alice asked to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you just ask how his mom was?" she questioned voicing my thoughts again. We always think alike. I guess it comes with being a twin.

"No, I asked how's 'Momma and them are?' that means 'how are you?' in Texan. So I asked how he was and then how his folks are." she explained to her. Alice just nodded acting like she got it even though you could tell she didn't. but then again, I didn't get it either.

_"You boys ever met a real country girl?  
>Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country girl<em>

_She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck_  
><em>Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up<em>  
><em>She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina,<em>

_a bad mamajama from down in Alabama  
>She's a raging cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick,<em>

_juicy Georgia peach  
>With a thick southern drawl, <em>

_sexy swingin' walk,_

_brother she's all_

_Country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots_  
><em>She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,<em>  
><em>That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country<em>  
><em>Brother she's country<em>

_A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down,_

_mama taught her how to rip up a town  
>Honey dripping honey from a hollar in Kentucky, <em>

_getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie,  
>She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover<br>Thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk,  
>Brother she's all<em>

_Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots_

_She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,_  
><em>That's the way she was born and raised,<em>

_she ain't afraid to stay, country  
>Nothin but country<em>

_(thick southern drawl)_  
><em>(sexy swing and walk)<em>  
><em>(aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now)<em>

_Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots_  
><em>Nothin but country<em>  
><em>Yea yeayeaaa<em>  
><em>She's country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots<em>  
><em>She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,<em>  
><em>That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country<em>  
><em>Yea she's nothing but country<em>

_She's all about the country_  
><em>From the backwoods she's a homegrown,<em>

_down to the bone, she's country" _her phone rang. I like that ring tone for her. It suits her perfectly.

"Nice ring tone." Jasper commented and I nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, it suits you." I complimented. She laughed.

"Thanks." I told me and smiled. I caught her looking at me after awhile she broke eye contact and found her phone. She checked the caller I.D. and then answered it.

"Hello?"

I couldn't exactly hear what the other person was saying but I heard a husk laugh and I knew she was talking to a guy. That made me upset for some reason.

She giggled then sighed. "Wow, Jake, only y'all would. Ok, hold on, I'll talk to you in a second." She told this Jake person and turned around to meet our confused faces.

"Well I have to go mostly 'cause I am not registered to be here till tomorrow. Plus, I have to take this." She explained. Good, so she is going to go to school here. I don't want her to leave though. Then again I would love to each her walk.

She hugged Jasper and told him to tell his parents that she said howdy. Then she continued to hug Alice and said bye to everyone else. I was kind of hoping for a hug. Then she turned and headed out the door with everyone looking at her. I hadn't noticed that everyone was watching our little gathering.

Oh, well. I stared at her ass as she was walking away. God, that song was right. That is a sexy swinging walk. When the door closed I turned back and looked at Jasper. He still had a smile on his lips from being able to see Bella. I was about to ask for Bella's number but the bell rang. I'll just get it tomorrow.

I walked out of the cafeteria and headed to biology. The rest of the day went by in a blur and by the time I knew it I was already done with practice and dumping Tanya, showered, home, dressed and ready for bed. I feel asleep thinking about the beautiful Bella. My country girl.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SOOO what do you think? like it?love it? Hate it? Please let me know? i also want to hear what you want to see in the story! i need insperation! Please let me know and please review!<em>**

**_Peace, Love, God,_**

**_From, ME!_**


	5. Bow and Arrows

_**A/N- Ok I know in other chapters I said that Bella would be going to school Tuesday and everything but I changed the days some. Sorry(:**_

_**Now, Bella go into Forks on Wednsday, surprised jasper Thursday, went to school Friday and surprised Emmett Friday night. hope that clears everything up(:**_

_**Oh and when Bellas mom made them move, they moved all over to many different states in the south. Ill probably add a quick chapter letting you know about everything I have changed after this chapter. Sorry! **_

_**BPOV-**_

I got up earlier than normal the next day and saw that it was too early to get ready for school. I normally am not a morning person but I was wide awake and couldn't wait to get to school.

I was mostly ready to see Emmett. I haven't seen him in forever. Ok well a month, but that's a long time to go without seeing your twin.

I decided to work out instead and of trying to go back to sleep, that would just be impossible. I pulled on sports bra and tee shirt and some running shorts, with my running shoes. I saw Daddy feeding the General outside by the barn. I smiled at the sight and headed out the door. I jogged around the ranch checking out some the woods and different areas.

I sighed, thinking back to Tennessee, Georgia, Texas, Alabama, and South Carolina. I miss waking up to the birds singing in the bright, crisp morning. I miss the beautiful sun rise that came up every morning. The splashes of orange, red, sometimes purple and pink. It was always so colorful.

I also miss going to sleep with the crickets chirping and the frogs croaking. The bright stars across the night sky lighting the whole back yard. Little youngins runnin' around tryin' to catch fireflies and putting them into jars. I miss sitting on the front porch swing, just enjoying the crisp, mountain air while strummin' the six-string with my _real_ family sitting around singing random songs, sharing stories and just laughin' and having a good time. I miss the south, my home. I sighed, again, and started heading back inside and up to my room to get ready for school.

I turned on my iPod and blasted it through the speakers of my iHome. Singing along and dancing my way to the bathroom.

I got into the shower and did my daily routine. After my shower and blow drying my hair that now smells like my strawberry shampoo, I picked out what I was going to wear.

It was surprisingly sunny today so I finally decided on my favorite pair of daisy dukes, my brown Tony lama boots and a white Dixie shirt. I wore my hair down with my auburn curls coming into the center of my back. I grabbed my favorite straw hat and bounded down the stairs.

Charlie was sittin at the table in uniform reading his newspaper.

"Someone is happy today," he commented never looking up from the paper.

"I wonder why" I returned sarcastically.

"You have a good plan to surprise Emmett?" he asked. Well of course. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?

"Don't you know me at all daddy? Of course I do! I'm going to surprise him in class and if I don't have a class with him then I will be in his jeep after school and ask if I can drive." I told him proudly. Ok so it's no the best but I like it. Plus I kinda just made that up on the spot.

"Sounds good, but not your best work. Oh I know, there is a football game tonight and you could surprise him then."

Not a bad idea. I completely forgot that it was Friday already. "I think I might just do that. Thanks daddy!" he laughed and said,

"Welcome babygirl. Have fun today, oh, and try not to get in any fights on your first day." and then winked. While we were talking I grabbed a granola bar and chewed it down quickly.

"No promises." I laughed. Grabbing my bag while I gave dad a hug and kiss on top of the head saying I love you, I headed out the door.

I got in my baby and started to the first day of hell a.k.a school. Well at least I will get to see everyone that I met yesterday. I really like Alice and Rosalie._ And Edward. _

What the HECK! I really need to stop thinking like that. I don't even know the guy! What is wrong with me? I have never been like this with a guy, and I have kinda been with a lot of guys. I mean not a lot of guys, but I mean I've been with enough to learn many life lessons.

I don't even want to remember the last boyfriend I had. He was a player and I trusted him. Thing is with players, no matter how they play the game, someone always gets hurt. Someone. Never going to be with another player again. That did not end very well.

I shivered thinking back to him. I could see him in my head. His blue eyes, his evil smirk that never seemed to leave his mouth, and his hat that was always coving half his face.

_STOP! No, Bella don't think about him._ Closing my eyes, I shook my head to get the image out of my head. With all my thinking I hadn't noticed I was already in front of the school. I pulled into the closest parking spot to me. Looking around I noticed all eyes were on me. I grabbed my bag and took a deep breath. This is when I wish Emmett was here to calm me down. Guess I will have to wait till tomorrow.

"Showtime." I whispered to myself. Smiling, I opened the door and started the show. Slowly, I put one foot out and all you could see was boot. Then just like I do for the red carpet, I slowly and dramatically appeared from the car. I could hear everyone gasp and then the whispers started.

"Who is that?" or "She's hot!" or my favorite, "I got dibs!" Rolling my eyes, I kept walking and entered the office.

A red headed woman that reminded me of my grandma looked up with curious eyes, hearing my entrance. She had a little too much make up on and I could smell the hair spray from here. "What can I do for you, Dear?" she asked in a motherly voice. Of course I don't know what a legit mother sounds like.

"I'm here to get my schedule please. You see, ma'am, I'm new here." I told her politely. Recognition crossed her face. Oh, so Dad has been talking about me.

"Oh, you must be Isabella Swan! Yes, I have you papers right here," she handed me three papers pointing out which was which, "This is your schedule, this is a map and you need to get this paper signed by each of your teachers."

"Thank you so much. It was a pleasure meetin' you." I told her honestly, shaking her hand gently. She seemed like a real sweet woman.

"Oh, your welcome and you too, Dear. And if there is anything else I can do for you, please, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled back at me. Hmm, maybe she could help me with keeping my secret from Emmett.

"Well, ma'am, there is one thing. You see, my twin brother, Emmett Swan, doesn't know I am here yet and I haven't seen him in a little over a month. He's out of town for a family thing and I wont get to see him until the football game tonight. So I was wondering if there was anything you could do to help me. Maybe you could give me a note for me to give to my teachers or something asking them not to have to use my last name or something? I was really hoping to be able to surprise him, ma'am, but I can't really do that if everyone knows I'm his sister." I asked and gave her my best puppy dog face that most people fall for.

"Oh Dear, a whole month without seeing your twin? That's terrible!" she said resting her hand on mine and patted it. "Of course I can help you. Here let me just write you a note real quick." She then proceeded to write the note for me.

"Thank you so much ma'am! I'm much obliged. If there is anything you need I would be happy to help. Anytime you need an assistant or something I would be happy to help." I told her and I meant it. I really wouldn't be able to surprise him if everyone knew that I was his sister. Word would get around and he would find out. After she gave me the note I hugged her and told her thanks again.

I left the office and saw looked around to see if I could find Jasper or someone I knew. After I few minuets I saw him with Alice, Rose and Edward gathered all around a silver Volvo. Well at least I'm not the only one with a nice car.

I walked up to them and slapped Jasper on the back of head to make my presence known.

"OW! Bella, what was that for!?" he complained and rubbed the back of his head.

"For not telling me lived here and for not telling me you had a girlfriend." I smirked at him. I was kinda upset that he never told me that. But then again I never told him I was Marie so I guess we are kind of even.

He mumbled a faint sorry and continued to rub his head. I turned and smiled at Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. They all had their mouths hanging open in awe looking at me. I waved my hand in front of their faces waiting for them to snap out of their shock. I counted to 20 in my head then pinched them on the arm. That snapped them out of it.

"Sorry, I have just never seen someone slap Jasper in the head _and_ get an apology out of him, without him hitting back. Alice always just threatens him with different things to make him sorry and we can never hit him without him beating the crap out of us back." Edward explained in his velvety voice. God, I could listen to him talk all day. _Stop! Don't think like that!_

"I have always done that to him. He kinda expects it now. Plus he knows that if he gets me pissed there will be hell to pay." I explained. Its true, I am the master of pranks. Who do they think taught Emmett? You do not want to get on my bad side.

"It's true. She is the master of pranks." Jazz told them as a warning. He knew how insane I go when someone mess with me or my family.

"Don't let Emmett hear you say that or else he will not give up trying to get you for months." Edward nudged Jasper.

"Who's Emmett?" I asked. I want to know what they think of my brother plus its not like I could tell them yet. Jazz looked over at me and smiled while Alice tried to fight a laugh.

"Rosie's boyfriend." Alice said winking at her. Aw hell no! Emmett better not have a girlfriend without me approving! Even though I like Rosalie, I still have to approve of her before they go out and he knows this. She has to prove that she is worthy of my brothers love.

He would kill me if I went out with someone with out him knowing. We tell each other everything! How could he?

I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow questioning her. If they are, we will be having a little talk. The same talk that I will be having with Alice since Jasper is my brother too.

"He is not! Gosh Alice!" she sighed exasperated, then turned to me. "He is one of our friends that go here. Me and him are just 'talking' but I think he's scared to make a move because we have been talking for like a month now. I don't know what to do!" Well at least they aren't going out. "But, anyways, he is a really big prankster and is like the king of pranking so try to stay on his good side." Already there.

"He is on the football team with Jasper and me." Edward said smiling to me. "I'm quarterback. You should come to the game tonight." Ugh, of course he is. I just now realized that he and Jasper was wearing a football jersey.

"Maybe I will," I smiled back at him. "Jazz you still receiver?"

"What else would I be, Bells?" He replied sarcastically adding a smirk.

"Just makin' sure." I defended myself. "What position does Emmett play?" I hope he is the same number, that way I could wear one of his old jerseys to the game.

"Offenisve gaurd. We all start." He said smirking.

"Well of course you do. I taught you everything you know." I elbowed him in the ribs. He put me in a headlock and tried to give me a nuggie but I twisted and slipped out just like I did when we were younger.

"Some things never change." He sighed shaking his head.

"Nope." I told him popping the P. It feels so good to have one of my brothers back. I really have missed him.

"So Bella, give me your schedule! I want to see if we have any classes together." Alice demanded and ripped the paper out of my hands. After studyin' the thing, she handed it back to me and started bouncing up and down. Did she take her medicine this mornin'? Or is she always like this?

"She's always like this." Edward whispered in my ear. Im pretty sure he just read my mind.

"Oh my gosh! Okay, so you have english with Emmett, Trig with me and Rose, government with Jazzy and me, music with Emmett and Edward, we all have lunch together, biology with Edward, and gym with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." She explained all in one breathe. Wow, didn't know anyone could talk that fast.

"So I have a class with everyone? Thats awesome! Cant wait!" I am so happy that I have classes with Emmett. Knowing that he will be in there is makin' me calmer by the minute

Just then the bell rang and I headed off in the direction that Rose pointed out as the English building. As I was walkin' a guy with black, greasy hair and really bad acne came up to me. He seemed to be the overly helpful chess player type. I would have tried to walk fast but you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover.

"Hi! I'm Eric." he chirped. Yeah he is definitely the over helpful type. He's the kind of guy that would always try to hit on me at the bars while Craig and Blake just laugh and bet on which pick up line he is going to use this time.

Then when they try to get too frisky Trace or Kenney would step in. They usual never had to fight most of, one look at them and they backed off. Gosh I miss those guys. I'll have to remember to call them later.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I tried to give him the sense that I didnt want to talk but some people can't take a hint.

"Hi Bella! Its nice to meet you. If you need any help getting around or anything I would be happy to help! I know everything about this town and school. Just so you know." He offered. Thanks but no thanks.

"Thanks but I think I'm good. My friends will help me out. Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder as I quickly walked to the building Alice pointed out. I entered the English classroom and walked straight up to the teacher ignoring the stares I was getting.

"Hello , Im Bella Swan. The new kid." I introduce

"Ah yes, Isabella. You can have a seat right over there. Im sure you are aware of your brother being in this class so you may have the seat next to him. Here is the reading list and the text book," he handed me the list and the book without even looking up.

This is awesome. I get to sit next to Emmett and just from glancing at the list, I have read almost everything on here.

"Any questions?" he asked, still looking down. I hand him the note Mrs. Cope gave me and he quickly read it finally looking up.

"Please sir, if you would be so kind, don't use my last name just for today? I would really appreciate it. I would really like to surprise my twin tonight, but I know how fast news travels in a small town. Please sir?" I gave him my puppy dog look which never fails.

"Will do, Miss. Bella. Hope you settle in well." He smiled. Oh thank God!

"Thank you so much!" I resist the urge to hug him. I rush and take my seat and put my bag down to get ready for class. This blond hair, blue eyed boy with a baby face walked over and sat on the edge of my desk. Oh Lord…

"Is your dad a baker?" The boy asked. Wow.. I can already tell this is gonna be a sucky pick up line. I have heard just about all of them.

"No." I replied, still looking forwards and keeping a blank face.

"Oh, well you have a nice set of buns," he finishes with a wink. Yup, a sucky pick up line. And the wink just made me feel really uncomfortable.

"That's a new one… still sucked but good try." Please go away! But, I willhave to remember to tell the guys about that one.

"oh… thanks?" he said awkwardly. Guess nobody here can take a hint.

"Can you go now? Class is about to start." I asked still looking as bored as I could. I grabbed my phone and decided to text Miranda and Blake. I texted Blake first so I wouldn't forget to tell him about the new line.

_Hey I got a new one for ya…_

_**Hey! Hows hell? I mean forks.. opps:P and let me hear it**_

_Yeah yeah, its not so bad other than guys don't know how to take a hint. And ok "Is your dad a baker? Cause you gota nice set of buns" ba dum tsss!_

_**Hahahaha wow… nice one slick. Need me to come set some boys straight?**_

_Naw, not yet. Ill let ya though! And whats Mir up to?_

_**Going crazy cause you haven't called her yet. Seriously though shes going insane. She about wanted to fly out yesterday to see you. I think we all might have to take you up on that offer of doing a concert in Seattle. **_

_I'll call her after school and will text her right now. And that would be awesome! Ill talk to Jake about it tonight and see what we can get going. Well teach is looking at me so bye! Love ya! _

_**Stop texting in school stupid! And ok sweet bye bells! Love ya too! Have fun**_

God, I miss them. I wish Emmett was here, he would make this so much easier. Just got to be strong for a little while longer. I wait until the teacher starts teaching and see what the subject is until I decided that its something I already know and start texting Miranda.

_Hey gorgeous;)_

_**Hey beautiful(; why haven't you called me!? Ive been waiting! You said you would call!**_

_Im Sorry! Ive been busy with my dad, and seeing Jasper and meeting some new people and then school… im sorry!_

_**Well you better call me soon! And you better have some new to tell me likeeee any boys you fancy?(;**_

_Well theres this one guy…. Oh. My. God. I thought country boys were fine but... Oh lawd!_

_**Ohhhh… picture please!**_

_I'll try! Seriously though… I cant stop thinking about him.. and I barley know him! And he is friends with Emmett so im not sure how he would feel about it or approve…_

_**Yeah that might be a problem… maybe I should come check thing out…?**_

_No no.. that wouldn't help.. ill wait for Emmett first. Speaking of which… a girl he likes him. They are talkin!_

_**WHAT!? Who? Is she pretty? Do you approve? I need to come down there!**_

_You mean up here? And her name is Rosalie,she looks like a freaking model! And Im not sure yet and no you do not! Not yet. I got to go class is over. Ill call you later! Bye love ya doll!_

_**Fine… You better! Love ya too hun!**_

Oh gosh… this is why she is my bestfriend.

Right when I put my phone up the bell rings. I grab my bag and thank the teacher on the way out. I basically sprint to steer clear of that creepy boy. I headed to the trigonometry room and saw Rose and Alice in the back with an empty seat. Alice caught my eye and waved me over. I put one finger up to say one minute. I went through the same motions with the teacher and sat with Alice and Rose. For the most part we talked and occasionally would take notes.

Soon the bell rung and I walked with Alice to Government. She went and sat with Jasper and I met with the teacher. Class went the same as the last.

Once the bell rung, Jazz and Alice waved me off and pointed me to the music room.

This was the class I could not wait for. The place I would feel most at home. I went in and walked up to the teacher.

"Hello Mrs. Addis, My name is Bella Swan. Im the new girl in town." I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Why hello Bella, Welcome to music class." She smiled. I handed her the note and she agreed with it.

"Thank you, Im much obliged," I thank her. In the corner of my eye I caught Edward walking in the door. When he saw me his face lit up. Which of course, made me smile.

"Now Bella, normally one the first day we have everyone sing a song or play a piece of music. But since it is a free day today, you can just do it on Monday. Sound good?"

"Oh yes, thank you ma'am. Ill be ready." I nodded. Awesome maybe Emmett can sing with me now.

"Ok then, go ahead and do whatever you want. You can play any instrument you want, listen to your ipod, or really just whatever you want. Fridays are free days." She explained. I can already tell I'll love this class.

I go over toward Edward and see what he is doing. I see him listening to his ipod so I decide to have a little fun flirtin with him. I plop down on the chair beside him and lay me legs in his lap. Then I take out one of his ear buds and put it in my ear and smile at him.

He looks at me in shock and then seems to get gather himself.

"Well, Hi there," He smiled that crooked smile that makes me swoon. Oh lord… Why does he have to be so darn cute.

"Hi," I give my most dazzling smile back. He places his hand on my leg and hands me his Ipod. I start looking through to see anything good. Im surprised when I realize what song he is listening to. Its "Small Town Girl", one of my songs. He actually has most of my albums.

"What? Do you wish you were a small town girl?" I laughed and gave a little wink at him. He gave me a little joking push but I could see a little blush come up.

"No. I just like the song. Shut up." He said embarrassed. I laughed again and pushed him back.

"So you like Marie Dwyer, huh?" I smiled. I kinda liked the fact that he liked my music, but it kind of worried me. What if he recognized me? Then I would be up the creek without a paddle.

No answer.

"Say?" I asked. He just smiled and nodded. He opened his mouth to ask something but the bell rung, cutting him off. I got up and gave him back his Ipod and we walked to lunch together, laughing and teasing each other.

I didn't notice until we got half way to the table with everyone else, that everyone in the room was staring at us. Some faces held shock, others jealously.

I mean, I understand why the girls are jealous, I am walking with the cutest guy in school, but why are the guys looking jealous?

I shake it off for now, and keep teasing Edward. We walk through the line and he insists on getting my food. Hey, if he wants to be a gentleman, I'm not gonna stop him.

We walk to the table and he pulls out my chair for me. I fake a curtsy and take a seat. While both of us are laughing, I notice that all eyes at the table were on us. Jasper had a weird look on his face and was eyeing Edward suspiciously, Alice on the other hand, had a knowing look and was trying to hold in her excitement. But wait, where's Rose?

"What is going on here?" Jasper asked, still staring at Edward. Oh Lord, he's going into the whole "protective big brother" bit. God, him and Emmett would do this all the time when I was talking to a guy. And we aren't even doing anything! We are just friends having a good time.

"Don't start, Jazz. We are just pickin' at each other. Calm your tits," I warned him.

"Calm your tits?" Edward raised an eyebrow. Are you serious? They haven't heard that before?

"Please tell me youre kidding…? You have never heard that before?" I really must be in another country.

"Nope, that is a new one." Alice laughed. Oh well, they are going to have to get used to it cause I say that a lot.

"Oh well, by the way, where is Rose?" I asked. Maybe her class just got out late or something. I was gonna try to squeeze out more information of how she feels about my brother.

"Oh yeah, she got sick last period and went home. So she wont be at the football game tonight." Jazz informed us, finally tearing his glare away from Edward. That means I can talk to Em tonight about Rose and not have to worry about anything. And maybe I can scare her into something later on to mess with Em.

"Aw, poor Rose. I hope its nothing to bad," I do feel bad about it, but im still gonna mess with Emmett. Its my job.

"Eh, She'll be fine. So you are coming to game right?" Edward asked, looking concerned that I wouldn't be there. Why does he care? He has a bitch, I mean girlfriend. Opps.

"Depends," I nudge him, "Is your whats-her-face gonna be there?" I ask. Alice and Jasper laugh.

"Nah, I broke up with her. She was to much of a bitch and was pretty damn clingy." He complained. Good, I didn't like her. She really was a bitch.

"Well, ain't you nice," I say sarcastically. The rest of lunch goes on and with friendly banter. We talk about what has happened in my day so far and who has hit on me already. The give me the lay out on who to stay away from and basically how the school runs. There is our little group that everyone wants to be a part of just because its us, then theres what I like to call the plastics, mean girls reference yes, which consist of Tanya, the head bitch, and her followers, Jessica and Lauren and a couple other girls. Then theres the pricks, most of the football players like Tyler, Mike and all of them and Eric the wanna-be prick.

The bell rings and we say our good-byes and me and Edward walk to Biology together. I go through the same process I have all morning. The teacher, Mr. Banner, tells me to sit wherever is open, which of course is beside Edward.

Class went by in a flash and finally me and Edward are off walking towards the Gym. We meet Jazz inside and the boys go to change. I go up to talk to the Coach Clapp and hand him the note. He agrees and tells me to sit out for today since I don't have cloths.

I'm a little disappointed because I love gym. I love anything athletic and outdoors. Of course I'm clumsy but I still love it. Sitting on the bleachers I look around and notice that they have targets set up. I look back over at Clapp and see that he has a bow in his hand. Hell yeah!

Walking over to the coach I ask him if there is any way to participate without having gym cloths.

"No. You have to have a pair of shorts or sweats or something and a tee-shirt. Oh and you need a pair of tennis shoes. So unless you have shoes in your car and can borrow cloths from someone, sorry."

"I have shoes in my car and I can borrow some cloths from one of my friends. Can you ask Edward or Jasper if they will let me borrow a pair of shorts and a shirt?" I ask. Silently begging him not to question why im asking the guys. They are the only ones I know.

"Um, sure. But why them?" of course he asks…

"Jasper has been my friend since we were little and Edward is a good friend of ours. They are the only people I know, sir." I explain, blushing.

"I understand. Ill ask." He nods. Thank you! I would love to feel at home a little bit and shooting would be just the thing. I hope im not that rusty though, its been a while. Lets see the last time was when we were hunting and I got that doe with Tom and Blake and Em.

"Thank you sir! I love shooting bows. I just hope Im not rusty, its been a while," I let him know. Then again im not sure if many people here can shoot anything.

"Oh don't worry, you will look like a pro compared to every girl here and most the guys," he laughs and heads to the boys locker room to get my clothes for me. I wonder what guys would be any good. I know Jazz is, he always has been, but who else?

I run out to my baby and grab my running shoes from the back. By the time I walk back in the gym, coach was there with the cloths and so people were already walking in. I thank him again and quickly go to the girls locker room to change. The shirt wasn't too horribly big but the shorts, holy crap! I rolled them 5 times before I was gonna get a camel toe. Then I pulled my hair up. I can never shoot with my hair down, It's a pain in the ass.

When I walk out, everyone is staring at me. I mean I know I look like a butch but they don't have to stare. I didn't think I looked that bad.

Walking over to Jazz and Edward, I begin to get a little self conscious. Edward is staring at me the entire time while I'm walking.

"Do I really look that bad?" I ask looking down. I mean, I look rough, yeah, but its not that bad.

"No, no! You look… great. I mean, its cute." Edward smiles that crooked smile. Gah, he is so damn cute.

"He just thinks you look good in his shirt," he snorts and pushes Edward. I just giggled. I kinda like the idea of being in his shirt.

"Yeah yeah, so whos the guys that can shoot in this class? Other than you Jazz?" I laughed. He's pretty good, not as good as me and Em but he doesn't get to practice as much as us.

"Emmett, of course, and Eddie here ain't that bad," he winks. Hmm, maybe I can have a little fun here.

"Well, lets see what ya got, Eddie," I nudge him. He starts to look cocky and gets this look in his eye, like he's gonna try to show me up.

"Please, I'm just as good as Jazzy boy, and Emmett isn't that much better than I am." He says cockily. Yupp, this boy is bout to be put in his place. I know there is no way in hell that he is as good as Jasper and nowhere near Emmett.

"Please, he's got a big hole in his screen door…" Jazz "whispered" to me. More like put his hand beside his mouth and acting like he was covering it up. But he's right. This boy is crazy as hell if he thinks he's good like that. I can tell by how he is holdin the bow by his side right now.

"Mmmh-hm," I agree, "Naw, I figure that he's all hat and no cattle." I wink at him. He has no idea what we are saying. You can tell by the look on his face he's lost. Oh well, he'll be alright.

"I have no idea whats going on but, I think you guys are making fun of me..?" Edward said confirming my thoughts.

"Yes, yes we are," I tell him while me and Jazz laugh. We are finally starting to catch our breath from laughing, when coach blows his whistle for us all to come gather towards him. He explains what they are doing, shooting bows at the targets, duh, he asked who wanted to go first. Apparently they have been doing this all week and we will be graded on how well we shoot today. We get 3 arrows to get the best shot we can. That's when he decides to point me out.

"Bella, I don't have to grade you today unless you want me to? Everyone else has had all week to practice.," He explains.

"You can go head and grade me if you want, sir. I don't think I'm too rusty." I tell him. It shouldn't be that bad. Its not like it was a hard shot and these are like little kid bows. My little Apprentice RTH Bow, from when I was a youngin, is better than these bows. Man, I loved that thing.

Everyone turns towards me and you can hear the wispers start. "you think she can really shoot?" "god, shes hot, and if she can shoot, damn that would be sexy. I gotta get some of that." Of course that comes from Mike. Ill have to make sure I stay away from him. But my favorite was coming from Tanya, "Shes so redneck." I hope she doesn't think that's a insult. Im proud to be a redneck!

"Ill go first!" Mike offered. Then he turned toward me and winked, "Watch this." Oh this should be good. I watched him pull the bow back and I cringed at the posture. That's just horrible. I watched him let his first one go and just barley miss the target. Second try, he hit the edge. Last try he it the outside of the ring. He turned around with his face red and he walks away grumbling bout how it was the arrows fault. Please, I've made a bow out of PVC pipe and a string me and Emmett found in the car port one day and an arrow out of tree limb, and I still shot better than that!

Jasper decided to show him up and shot his first 2 arrows right on the edge of the bulls eye and his last arrow went right in the red of the bulls eye. He turned satisfied and I gave him a high five.

"Yeah it's the arrows fault," he laughed. Mike just snorted and kept talking to his friends trying to maintain what little pride he still has.

Edward leans in towards me and whispers in my ear, "What do I get if I get a bulls eye?" I get goose bumps feeling his warm breath on my neck. So he wants to play that game. Fine, I'm good at this.

I turn towards him, our faces just inches apart, "If you shoot better than I do, than I will do anything, and I mean anything, you want," I wink and I can see him shiver, "but if I shoot better than you, then you have to do one thing I want, no complaining. Deal?" I lean back and can tell I got him where I want. He is never gonna know what hit him.

"Deal," he says, cock again. We shake hands and he give mine a little squeeze. "Girl, you don't know what you just got yourself into," he winks.

"Oh, honey, bless your heart. You really think you have a chance," I laugh. This is gonna be fun. I just gotta think of something for him to do.

Edward goes next and his first shot hits the edge of the bulls eye. Not bad. Second, just a little about the first, the last shot was a bulls eye. Ok so he wasn't that bad. Gotta give him that. Surprisingly his shots where just as good as Jaspers.

"Not bad," I tell. I really hope I'm not that rusty. Or this could end up badly.

"Beat that, Honey," he mocks me, trying to sound southern. Yeah good try, but not quite.

"Oh, I will, Hun, don't worry bout that," I retort. I walk up to take my position. Raising my bow I close my eyes, and think that I'm in the woods, up in a stand back in Texas, my dad bout 40 yards down in another tree, waiting on me to make the shot on a beautiful 8-point. I take a deep breath and open my eyes, letting out that breath I release my arrow. A perfect shot, bulls eye. I smile and go to take my next shot, I repeat the process and another perfect shot, making a Robin Hood. My first arrow is split with my second arrow inside of it.

For my last shot I decide to show off just a little more. I more over to where Edwards target is and do another Robin Hood in his bulls eye. I turn and smile sweetly at him.

"How's that for you, Honey?" I wink at him. Looking around, everyone, other than Jasper who is in the floor laughing at everyone's reactions, is in complete shock. I have to walk over and physically close Edward's mouth. I laugh and everyone slowly comes out of shock.

Coach Clapp comes over, still in shock a little, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" he asked incredulously. It really wasn't that impressive. I mean we weren't that far back. It was an easy shot.

"Ive been shooting guns and bows since before I could walk, sir. I grew up doing this. It's a harder though when you are farther away and shooting a buck." I laugh. Even as much that I'm on tour and in different cities and meet so many people from different places, it never gets old seeing people's reactions to this kind of stuff. It cracks me up.

He just shakes his head and we releases us to go change before the bell. I rush to change cause I want to get home and see if I can ride the General for a little bit before I have to get ready for the game tonight.

As Im walking out of the gym door, with Edwards cloths in hand, I find someone waiting on me. Mike starts walking with me to my car. Some guys cant take a hint! He just keeps talking about something and a beach. I haven't been paying attention, I've been to busy lookin for Edward.

"So will you come?" He asked. Wait what?

"Im sorry what?" I was not paying attention at all. God Almighty! Where is he?

"Do you want to go to the party at La Push tomorrow? Everyone is going to be there. Even some people from the Rez. Its gonna be awesome." He practically was begging me to go. Hmm, the Rez. Maybe I will see some of Jacobs friends. Plus its something to do so whynot?

"Sure," I agree, "But I'll drive down myself. I've got some stuff to take care of first then I'll come.' I explain. I don't want to be stuck down there if Jake or anybody doesn't show up.

"Awesome!" he exclaims. Over his shoulder he yells, "See ya later!"

Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into? Oh well. I go and find Edward to give him his cloths but he cant talk long, he has to go with the football team to get their stakes before the game. I tell him good luck and to tell Jazz I said to kick ass and I head home.

Driving home I cant get Edward out of my head. Hopefully my ride with General will help.

_**A/N- OK so sorry havent updated in forever but here is a long chapter to help even though i doubt anyone is still reading this... haha oh well(: hope you enjoyed and please comment(: thanks!**_


	6. Update recapbackground

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I have a twin brother, Emmett McCarty Swan and we are both famous Country singers, Marie Dwyer and McCarty.

When we were young we lived in Texas with our mom, Renée, and our dad Charlie. Emmett and I met Jasper Whitlock, he lived on the farm beside us in Texas, and we became best friends. He was like a second brother to me.

Then our parents got devoiced when we turned 11 and we had to move with our mom to South Carolina. That's when my twin and I started singing. After that we had always wanted to move to Nashville.

Every summer we would go visit Jasper and my dad in Texas until we turned 15. My mom found a job as a kindergarten teacher in Chattahoochee Georgia and we had to move again at age 15.

That's when we had to stop seeing Jasper and Dad because we couldn't afford it anymore. Emmett and I made a band and started to get gigs and would play for money to help pay for the bills.

Dad didn't have enough money to run the farm and didn't have enough people to help around it so he had to sell the farm and he moved to Forks Washington and became Chief of Police there. Our mom had found a new boyfriend and ended up marrying him.

Phil Dwyer became our new step-father and we had to move again. This time we were excited about the move because we were moving to Nashville. As soon as we got there we made a demo for each of us under the names Marie Dwyer and McCarty.

We were discovered by a company within a couple of days and were soon moving up in the music business. We became the new faces of country music and everyone, and I mean everyone, was like our family in the business.

Since I couldn't see my dad much, Brad Paisley, Trace Adkins, George Straight, Toby Keith, Tim McGraw, Rodney Atkins, Zac Brown and many more were my dads in the business. They took care of me and Emmett and kept us away and out of trouble.

Luke Bryan, Billy Currington, Keith Urban, and maybe the one that I was most connected to, Blake Shelton, were like my big brothers, always there to protect me and embarrass me at the same time. Carrie Underwood and Taylor swift were my sisters and so is Miranda Lambert, she is also my best friend.

I always go to them for advice and I can tell them anything. Reba and Martina McBride were my moms. They are like the moms I never had. You see, my mom has ever really been like a mother ever since she married Phil and even kicked me and Emmett out. She doesn't want anything to do with us so we just stay out of her life now. They moved to New York and we don't ever talk.

So, our family took us in. They all know that our real names and that we chose to use fake name and identities so we can still have a normal life and they keep our secret for us. There are just so many that are part of my family that I can't even name them all and They are all very protective of me and Emmett and would do anything for us.

As much as we loved them and loved Nashville, we felt that we should go see our dad. So after Emmett finished his last few concerts he went to forks and I would be coming in about a month. I still had to finish a few more concerts before I could go.

I can't wait to see my dad again and to have a normal for a while. I'm not saying I don't love what I do, because I really do! Its just I need a brake for my hectic schedule and moving to forks is the best way to do so.

I will still be doing concerts and everything, but just not as much. I am really going to miss my family when I leave and I already miss Emmett, and he just left yesterday! Man, this is going to be a long month.


	7. clarification update Authors note only

_**A/N- sorry for taking so long to update… im gonna try to start writing again. **_

_**Im just going to clear a few things up. Basically right now it is Friday. Bella is going to the football game Friday night, the beach party Saturday, and fishing with her daddy on Sunday. Get it? got it? good. This is how it should have been in that first chapter.**_

_**Their mom took Bella and Edward out of texas and took them to south Carolina, away from Charlie. Their mom would move from different states because their mom couldn't hold down a job. Emmett and Bella would try to make extra money by singing in bars and any gig they could get. **_

_**Their mom started seeing this guy named Phil and fell in love. Phil moved in with them and they moved again. Phil would beat Bella and threatened to kill Emmett and her if she tried to tell anyone. When he wasn't beating her, her mom would do anything to hurt her. If she found out she was talking to a guy she would take away her phone, ground her for no reason. She did the same to Emmett. Anything to make their life miserable. **_

_**In Kiowa, Oklahoma Bella and Emmett sang the National Anthem together at a rodeo, where Reba McEntire, who was visiting her home town and happened to be at the rodeo, heard them and wanted to help them out. She helped them make a demo and then she took it back to Nashville with her. A couple days later they got from Reba saying that a record company wanted to sign them.**_

_**So really just forget that whole first chapter. Also with her Costume, she doesn't wear contacts, just a wig.**_

_**That should be all… ill be putting up a new chapter soon. Im working on it right now!(:**_

_**LOVE YALL! **_


	8. Surprise

_**A/N- hey new chapter! Yay! And Emmett is finally here**_**! Sorry about taking so long, just wanted to say that I got a review the other day that reminded me that I needed to finish this chapter and it really motivated me! Gotta say that reviews make a big difference! Thank yall! And just wanted to say to someone who was a guest and said that they live in Texas and never heard of some of the expressions I used, just want to say that I live in South Carolina and those are just ones that I have heard. I have a friend from Texas that has said some before but some are from here. Sorry if I offended you or anything but those are just ones I've heard living in the south.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

When I got home, I headed straight to my room to change. I put on my riding cloths and ran out to the barn. I greeted General and gave him a sugar cube. After getting him all saddled up and ready to ride, I was off.

I forget everything when I'm riding. Its one of those times where I'm completely myself. I feel free.

I start pushin General as hard as he can go. I love the speed, its better than ridin a fourwheeler or a dirtbike. Its amazing.

I rode for about 30 minutes and general started getting tired. I took em back to the barn and washed him so he could cool down. I went back to house to get ready for the game and call Miranda.

First I text Jazz making sure Emmett is the same number he used to be, number 60, which he is. Thank God! I go to his room and pull out one of his old jerseys with his last name and number on the back. Its big enough to be a dress on me, so I wear it as one. I put on some leggings to keep warm and then my boots. My hair is still perfectly curled and my make-up is fine.

I find some eye black from last softball season and put that on under my eyes. Then I find some black paint and put Emmet's number on my cheek. Looking in the mirror, I look exactly like I always did for his games. I missed this.

I called Miranda to talk to her before the game. I have an hour to kill before I need to leave.

*Ring* *Ring*

"_**Hello?" **_ answered Miranda. I could hear laughing in the background, probably Blake.  
>"Hey doll! Whats Blake laughing at?" I question.<br>"Oh just him and Tom talking about some girl that Tom had to take hunting. It didn't end to well," she explained laughing.

I miss Tom! I loved going hunting with all of them. Tom McMillan and his wife, Jacque, are some of the funniest and coolest people you will meet. Me and Emmett would go hunting and hang out with them all the time. They even came on the road with us some days.

"Oh Lord, I miss them!" I laughed then continued to tell her about my day and about surprising Emmett at the game.

"Oh honey I wish I could be there to see the look on his face! I know he misses you. He texted me the other day to ask how you were cause you weren't answerin' your darn phone." She scolded me. I guess I was busy that day or something cause I always answer Emmett's text or calls. "He was worried sick until I told him you were running through the dress rehearsal of your last concert," Ah that explains it.

" Oh yeahh, I forgot about that day. He was kinda mad at me that night. Oh well, he was fine afterwards," I laughed. "So about the whole guy thing…" I started. I wish I had got a picture of him or something that I could show her.

"Oh yeah! Spill everything. Name, what does he look like, what does he act like, play sports? Everything!" She yelled.

"What no shoe size?" I smirked. Gah she was freaking out.

"Shut up smart ass and talk!" she retorted. She is retarded sometimes. I sighed missing my friends back home. But I quickly cheered up at the thought of talking about Edward. Wow, I guess I really do like him. But he's a player and I don't want to deal with that.

"Ok well his name is Edward Cullen, and is just the tom kitten's cat. He has the bronze, sex hair that sticks up everywhere, and these gorgeous green eyes! God, I get lost in his eyes…. And he is built. Not like Em built but more like Luke or Blake built. But you can see every line of every muscle.. Lord have mercy. Oh and he plays football with Em and Jasper, he is sweet and all but he is also a player so im not sure what to do…" I exploded. I need advice and bad. I feel like im forgetting something though.

"Wow. Sounds like you got it bad, girl. Anything else?"

"Oh and he likes country music, especially me," I tell her nervously with a little laugh. Im scared that he is going to recognize me when I have to sing or something. Or if he gets to close and notices the similarities.

"Oh shit! Well that sucks. I guess you will just have to cross that bridge when you come to it. And as for the player part, show him two can play at that game. If he really likes you then he will have to prove it. not just to you but a couple others," you could hear the gears turning in her head of how to get down here to meet him and set him straight.

"Don't even think about coming him and putting the fear of God into that boy. Just wait until he gives you a reason and then its fair game. Deal?" I warned her. I really didn't want him scared off, or dead, before in could figure out how I feel about him.

"Fine, well I better go. Blake is taking me out for a dinner date before he has to leave tomorrow," she sighed. I guess he is going to finish up some things for the Voice. I know shes gonna miss him.

"Ok bye Hun! I love and miss yall! Tell Blake I said hey and keep him straight for me," I laughed. I really miss them. They are honestly my second family.

"Oh you know I will!" she laughed. "Bye tell Emmy I said hey and that we love him! Love ya! Bye!" she said hanging up.

Looking at the clock it seemed late enough to leave so I bounced out to my baby and was at the school in no time. In just a couple hours I would see Emmett. Im so excited! Looking around I saw Alice talking to Angela and a couple other girls. When she saw me she smiled and waved me over. When the others saw me they gave me weird and confused looks.

"Hey y'all," I smiled walking up. Alice gave me a hug as did Angela. The others just waved or mumbled hey. They were still kind of in shock and lookin at me funny and I don't know why.

"Is everything ok? Cause y'all are lookin at me like I grew two heads…?" I questioned. It was starting to get annoying.

"Well we are just wondering why you have Emmett Swans number on your face and how you have one of his old jerseys? Considering you are new here and he wasn't even at school today," One of the girls with blonde hair explained.

"Oh, I used to know Emmett," I explained grabbing Alice and Angela's hands pulling them away towards the stands and plowed through to get to the bottom row at the 50 yard line right behind the boys. I scanned the line of backs of the line of boys standing in front of us looking for number 60.

"Hey Bella, how did you know Emmett?" Angela asked. I knew she was going to catch on. Oh well secret would be out in a couple hours anyways.

"He's my twin my brother," I told her smiling. "I just didn't tell anyone that or my last name because I wanted to surprise him. I haven't seen him in a month, and I know how fast news travels in a town like this and I really wanted to keep it on the down low. Im going to surprise him after the game," I explained.

"Oh awesome," she replied understanding. Gah, I miss Emmett. I think this is the first time that I want a football game to hurry up and be over.

"Edward is number 11," Alice whispered to me. I blushed looking down, ending my search.

"I wasn't looking for him," I hissed embarrassed. Even though I was secretly looking for him in those sexy football pants. Hmmm… stop bella! Concentrate, Emmett first.

"Oh you know you cant wait to see him in those pants," she nudge winking me. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"What number is Jazz? He still number 6?" I hope so, it just wouldn't be the same if not.

"Yeah he is! He is right over there by Edward actually," she pointed at him and there in all their glory was number 11 warming up and throwing the ball to number 6. I cant wait to watch them play. I want to see how good Edward is and it will be just like old times watching Em and Jazz play together again.

I miss when they used to have me practice with them. Emmett would practice his snaps to me and I would throw to Jazz and he would practice routes. After a couple years it got to the point where I could throw a perfect spiral bout 40-50 yards. Growing up watching football with them and my dad I learned just about everything there is about the game.

Same thing with baseball. Em was and still is a catcher and Jazz was a pitcher and second baseman but now I think he is just second and plays center field. I happen to play softball. I pitch and play short so we would go to the field and help each other work on whatever we needed to. E would always catch me and then I would let him throw down to me and Jazz would pitch to Em for him to practice. Then Em would hit me and Jazz balls. We would do whatever we could to help each other get better.

I had zoned out a little until Alice nudged me and started waving. I looked to see who she was waving at, of course it was Jazz. He waved and Edward turned and looked at us. I smiled and waved. Emotions flew across his face, happiness, confusion, jealousy, hurt, anger, and then determination. Finally he gave me a smile and a wink. Not too sure what all that was all about?

Right when I was about to ask Alice if she saw that too, I got sidetracked by the vice of some nasally voice or the cheerleaders standing below us.

"Oh mm gee! Did you guys see that!? Edward diff just winked at me! Im going to go talk to him," a blond plastic looking one with a huge ass bow on the very top of her head screeched. I was pretty sure he was winking at me but hey, he is player so who knows.

That chick walked over to him and started flirting with him. She was stoking his arms and trying to be seductive. Key word trying. He had this bored look on his face and was just brushing her off. She stormed away back to the rest of the pathetic excuses of cheerleaders.

"Hey Alice, did you see the look on Edwards face when he saw me?" I asked. Maybe she can shed some knowledge on way all those emotions came up.

"Yeah I was trying to figure that out too, I think he was happy to see you, confused why you have Emmett's stuff on, and I don't know why he is hurt or angry… but I think that he might be determined to get you to sleep with him. Bella, I love Edward and I know that he can really be a sweet guy. But he has turned into a major douche. Please just be smart about him. I don't want to see you or him get hurt," she expressed. I could tell she really loved her brother, just kind of disappointed in what he turned into.

"Don't worry Alice, I don't plan on letting him get to me like that. Im just gonna give him a taste of his own medicine. Plus if he tries anything I know more than a dozen country boys that would love to put the fear of God in him and would shoot him if he tried to hurt me. Either way though, I can take care of myself, trust me," I explained. There's been plenty of times I've had to deal with a situation like this. I slipped up once. I will NOT let that happen again.

"Good, if there is anything I can do to help you mess with him, I would be happy to help. He could use someone putting him in his place," I could see the evil little gears turning in the brilliant mind of hers.

"Honey, I can tell this is the beginning of a b-e-a-u-tiful friendship," I smiled at her. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Now lets watch some football!" She exclaimed and started bouncing up and down.

I turned our attention back to the field and that's when I saw him. He was walking to the middle of the 50 yard line to meet with the refs. He was walking with the rest of the captains, Edward in the middle, Jazz on Edward's right and he was on his left. It took all I had to not scream his name. Emmett.

4 quarters and a few touchdowns later, we were winning 35-3. I had to say Edward isn't that bad. He threw a 65 yard touchdown to Jasper in the second drive, and threw a 56 yard touchdown to Jazz, also ran in for 2 touchdowns and then threw for one more in the 4th to some guy whose number 10.

Edward was pretty sexy out on the field. He had this look of determination while he was leading his team. It was the most serious yet calm I have ever seen him. The look on his face while he was shouting out commands and calling plays, you could tell he really loved the game.

Jasper also had a really good game. He caught everything thrown to him and sucked everything up like a vacuum. He even saved an interception that Edward almost threw when someone on line let a man through and Edward bout got sacked. But hey, we got the 1st down.

Em also had a great game. One of his best. He had 4 sacks and caused and recovered a fumble. I couldn't wait for the clock to run out. We were already to storm the field after they shook hands. I would finally see my twin! Yay!

I zoned out for a second thinking about what to do to Em while Alice was babbling on about some dress she found the other day and how she wants to take me shopping. I was in my own little world until I heard the buzz signaling the end of the game. I gave Alice my phone and asked her to take a picture of me surprising Emmett and she agreed. We ran down the stairs that led down to the field and waited behind the gate until we could go on. Everyone was screaming and cheering. All the cheerleaders were trying to swarm Edward, Em, and Jazz. Move bitches, get out the way. These are my boys.

"Alright, alright move. Girlfriends coming through!" Alice yelled, pushing through. Girlfriends? What was she talking about…?

That's when I saw that same cheerleader that tried to flirt Edward early was now trying to flirt with Emmett. Oh hell no! You are to fake for my brother. I looked over at Edward and he looked like he was looking for someone. But then I saw Tanya walking up to him so I figured it was her. I turned my attention back to Em.

I walked off pushed the girl off of him and jumped up tackling him in a hug. I missed him so much!

"Emmie bear! I missed you !" I screamed. He was in shock for a second and then he finally realized it was me and gave me a bear hug back.

"Belly button! You're here! I missed you too!" He swung me around and I squealed. Finally I was home. A month without your best friend is a long time. I felt a tear or two come down. If people saw that I was crying because I missed my brother they would probably think I was crazy, not many people are as close as we are though. We have been through hell and back together and we somehow made it out alive. He is always there for me. No matter what it was. It may sound sad but he is my best friend and my other half. I really hope that Alice got the picture, I plan on sending it to everyone back home.

All the sudden he stopped. And brought me down on his level, all playfulness gone from his face. He saw me crying and wiped my tears away for me, like he has done many times before. He started crying a little too. I let a choked laugh and started wiping away his tears. Once we got a hold of ourselves and one more hug he let me. He just put his arm over my shoulder and then something hit him.

"When did you get here? Why didn't you call? Why didn't you tell me? Anyone hit on you yet? Do I need to straighten out anyone? Why the hell didn't you tell me you were here?!" He fired off questions. He was getting more upset with each question.

"I got here Thursday and then went to school today. I didn't call and I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you and Jasper. You do not need to straighten anyone out yet and only a couple have hit on me but its fine. I talked to Reba, Miranda and Jake since I've been here. By the way, Jake and Leah are coming to town soon. I already meet Alice and Rose. She seems like a nice girl…" I was still kind of upset that he didn't tell me about her. And he could tell. He grabbed me in a hug again.

"Oh Bells, don't be mad at me… I was just waiting until you got here so I could talk to you about her. You know I wouldn't do anything without talking to you first. You know me better than that, Hun," he pleaded. I laughed, I could never stay mad at him.

"Its ok Emmy. But we will talk later. Promise?" I held out my pinky to him. He hooked his with mine and gave me a little wink.

"Promise."

After coming out of our little moment I turned and saw everyone looking at us. Edward looked upset and pissed at the same time, while Alice and Jazz were smiling like idiots. Alice looked like she wanted to cry just from watching us. I blushed and Em just gave everyone his big goofy grin like the retard that he is.

I looked at everyone else around us, the everyone looked confused and a lot of the guys and cheerleaders looked jealous. Most were glaring daggers at me. I just hugged Emmy y the waist and flashed the a smile and a wink. oh yeah, nobody knows I'm his sister.

"By the way, no one knows that I'm your sis. I want to have a little fun with some of the guys and hopefully get these bitches to back off," I grimaced. He just threw his head back and laughed. Im sure thinking of all the ways we could mess with people.

Everyone started to clear out see we made our way over to Edward, Jazz, and Alice. Edward's eyes were glued to Em's arm around my shoulders. I wonder what his deal is. I gave him a confused look and when he saw that I caught him looking, he quickly composed himself and gave me his charming smile.

"You ok, Edward?" I asked him. What the hell was wrong with him? Its not like we are dating or anything. Or that he even likes me. He just wants sex, another notch in his belt.

"Oh yeah, just a little confused and disappointed. How come everyone here got these big hugs and kisses from you except me? Am I really all that bad?" he pouted. Did he really expect me to be all over him just because I think he looks like a god. Just because I'm not doesn't mean I don't want to.. ok Shut up Bella! No you do not want him. Just mess with him.

Emmett growled and I could tell he was about to A) make a smartass comment to piss Edward off or B) go off on him. I could also see Jazz tense up. But I had a better idea. I just walked up to Edward and patted his head.

"Aw poor baby, is someone jealous that they cant get the new girl to sleep with him?" I laughed while ruffling his hair. I could see Emmett smirk and the gears turning in his head.

"Hey Ed, you remember my sister that I was telling you about, the one that you asked was hot and that you would love to get a piece of that?" Emmett asked. So he has talked about me to some of his friends, he just didn't tell them my name or anything.

"Yeah why?"

"Well why don't you tell me yourself or better yet tell her?" I raised my eyebrows at Edward curious to how he would try to get out of this one.

"Wait.. what?" he stuttered. He still didn't get it. Emmett nodded his head to me and then yelled out to everyone,

"I would like for you to all meet my twin sister, Isabella Swan!" I blushed then punched his arm for using my full name.

"Ow! Bellsie what was that for?" he pouted and rubbed his arm. Whatever I have hit him harder than that before and he didn't even flinch. Faker.

Understanding and embarrassment filled Edwards face. He then composed himself and walked up to me. he grabbed my hand and brought my knuckles to his lips and gave them a little kiss. Then look up under his eyelashes and gave me his crooked smile.

"Nice to finally meet you Ms. Swan. I hope we will get to know each other better," he winked. Fine have it your way. I gave him that best smile and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. I could see him falter the closer to him I got. Then I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and whispered,

"Nice to meet you too. I would say I look forward to getting to know each other too, but I like my secrets and would rather keep them mine. But God knows who will be the person to finally crack me," I leaned back and gave him a wink of my own. Automatically missing the closeness. "By the way, I only give hugs to people that aren't jackasses or manwhores. That would be why you don't get one." I smirked. Edwards looked taken aback by my comment.

"Im a little hurt by that Bella. I guess I'm just going to have to prove you wrong on that," he smiled and his held that determination again. Oh well, just gotta keep on my toes.

"Alright while I'm starving so… Pizza time!" Emmett yelled and we all cheered. We all went in our separate cars to the pizza place down the road. We were all sitting around the table with two cheese pizzas in front of us. One was just for Emmett and the other was for the rest of us. Emmett's booming laugh was filling up the entire restaurant after I told him of how I surprised Jazz. We were all having a good time and talking about the game. Edward was thoroughly shocked when he realized how much I know about football.

"You know football?" he asked slowly and I nodded. "Marry me?" he pleaded. We all laughed Jasper bumped his shoulder a little. Edward chuckled a little but he had this weird look on his face. Almost like he meant it. The small smile stayed on his lips as he looked at me.

"Please you did you think taught these fools," I pointed at Jasper and Emmett. "and you think that's impressive just wait until baseball season," I winked at him. I love football but baseball is my first choice.

"Wait, you love baseball too?" I gave him a little smile and Emmett and Jasper started busting out laughing, once again.

"Please does she love baseball? She cried the day she found out she couldn't play with us anymore! And then after she found out about softball, she cried every time she had to miss a game!" Emmett shared and I blushed again. What can I say… I love sports.

Edward chuckled at my embarrassment.  
>"Well, I guess its good that I play baseball then. Just so you know you are looking at a all-American pitcher right here," he gloated. I had to admit that's impressive but I couldn't let him know that. I loved softball but I never got to play much because we would always move too much. Same thing with Emmett and baseball and football sometimes.<p>

"Well I guess I'll just have to see how well you perform sometime," I winked at him. He coughed on the drink he was drinking and everyone started laughing at him. Banter like this kept going on until we all decided to call it a night. Emmett claimed that it was a special night since I was home, so he paid for everyone. After hugs goodbye and a final nod to Edward, we all left to go home.

Emmett and I raced home, and since I was in my baby, I won. When he came home we said hey to daddy and told him bout the game and me surprising Em. He got a good kick out it. Finally we decided to go get ready for bed. Em and I went up stairs to shower and get changed. I got one of Em's old t-shirts that I use for sleeping since its too small for him now, and a pair of black Soffe shorts.

"Who's room this time?" Em yelled to me. when we were younger and having to move around with our mom all the time, we got use to have to share a room and a bed since we didn't have enough money for us to have our own. Another one of the reasons we got so close. But then when we made it in Nashville and went on tour and stuff we would miss each other when the other was gone, so every time the other comes home, we stay in the same room together like we had to when we were younger. Usually it helps us sleep better, being together.

"I think yours this time," I yelled back grabbing my guitar. I was gonna get him to help me with this song that I've been working on, and see what he thinks about the one I started on the other day.

"Sounds good, I got a song I want to show you," he told me as I walked into his room.

"Yeah same here, and I need help with one," I explained and went and sat on his bed, "But first we are going to catch up. How was the concert?"

And with that we talked for an hour on whats been goingon with each other until Em reminded me about the songs. Him, being the gentlemen he is, told me to go first. So I grabbed the keyboard that was in the corner of his room and started playing the new song I wrote about our mother. I've been thinking a lot about her lately once I knew we were moving again and came up with this.

Playing the keyboard since the piano was in the other room it didn't soundas good but still had the effect.

"_Sometimes I think about you  
>Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking 'bout me<br>And would you even recognize  
>The woman that your little girl has grown up to be<em>_  
><em>

_'Cause I look in the mirror and all I see  
>Are your brown eyes looking back at me<br>They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all__  
><em>

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
>There's sunny skies as far as I can see<br>If you ever come back home to Carolina  
>I wonder what you'd say to me<em>_  
><em>

_I think about how it ain't fair  
>That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do<br>You weren't around to cheer me on  
>Help me dress for my high school prom like mothers do<em>_  
><em>

_Did you think I didn't need you here?  
>To hold my hand, to dry my tears?<br>Did you even miss me through the years at all?__  
><em>

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
>There's sunny skies as far as I can see<br>If you ever come back home to Carolina  
>I wonder what you'd say to me<em>_  
><em>

_Forgiveness is such a simple word  
>But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt<em>_  
><em>

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California  
>And just in case you're wondering about me<br>From now on I won't be in Carolina  
>Your little girl is off, your little girl is off<br>Your little girl is off to Tennessee"_

By the end I had let a tear or two fall. Emmett pulled me into his arms and held me close. He was whispering soothing words to me and then I felt a second set of arms hold onto me. I looked up and say that daddy had been listening to everything. He held me and Emmett in both his arms. I knew they were both trying to stay strong for me, they have been doing it for years. But that just made it hurt worse knowing that I was causing the pain. So I sucked it up and stopped crying.

"Sorry y'all. Its not that I miss her, its just… I don't know.. I wish that I had a really mom. Its not her I missed but it's the experience that I miss," I tried to explain so Daddy wouldn't be hurt.

Daddy bent down on his knees so that he could look me in the eye. He also got Emmett to sit down so he could hear this too. I could see a tear rolling down Em's face. I knew he felt the same way I did because we have had this talk before.

"Kids, I just want y'all to know, that I love you both with all my heart. Y'all are my world and it killed me when she took you two away from me. I fought for y'all but I couldn't win. And as much as I cant stand her for that and how she treated y'all, I will forever be grateful and a part of me will always love who she used to be, because she gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. She gave me you two. I know y'all have been through hell and back, but I am so proud of you both. Y'all stuck together and came out together and made a name for yourselves. You turned out better than I could ever hope. I know you both missed out on opportunities that you shouldn't and I feel like that is my fault. But from here on I will do better and take care of you two like I should have. But you know, you do have people that love you, like Reba and Martina and Faith. They love you and they basically are your mothers. I love you two so much. Please never forget that," Daddy explained. I knew there was a reason I was a daddy's girl.

"I love you Daddy. You have done an amazing job with us and we know you are right. Thank you daddy," I hugged him. I let one more tear drop. Then I felt Emmett join our hug and could feel the wetness on his cheeks.

"I love you too Daddy. Bells is right and so are you. You have done the best you can and we are so thankful for that. We couldn't ask for a better dad. We could never forget how much you love us," Em added. I love my big, goofy brother who is always joking around and is just a big old teddy bear, but he also has a serious side. You rarely see it but it is there.

"I love y'all too. Now I'm going to bed, a friend from the station are going fishin' since Billy cant, but don't worry Bells, we will go on Sunday. So I'll see y'all in the afternoon. Oh and I got a call from the shippin people and they said Bullet and American Pie will be here before Monday. Good night," Daddy said and gave us both a kiss on our heads. We mumbled our good nights and turned back to each other.

"You ok, sis?" he looked so concerned, but I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. "By the way, I love the song," he whispered. I gave him hug and a kiss on the cheek. We were quite for a second until I asked what song he wanted to show me. He automatically perked up at that and he so excited he was practically bouncing.

"Oh yeah! It's a new song me and Blake wrote. We were sittin around shootin the bull and then we just started pickin guitar until we came up for this. You ready?" He explained. I nodded and he started pickin the guitar and start singing as I read along to the lyrics in the notebook he gave to me, waiting for the my part.

(_Emmett/__**Bella)**_

"_Well the boys 'round here don't listen to The Beatles  
>Run ole Bocephus through a jukebox needle<br>At a honky-tonk, where their boots stomp  
>All night; what? (<em>_**That's right)**__  
>Yea, and what they call work, digging in the dirt<br>Gotta get it in the ground 'fore the rain come down  
>To get paid, to get the girl<br>In your 4 wheel drive __**(A country boy can survive)  
><strong>__  
>Yea the boys 'round here<br>Drinking that ice cold beer  
>Talkin' 'bout girls, talkin' 'bout trucks<br>Runnin' them red dirt roads out, kicking up dust  
>The boys 'round here<br>Sending up a prayer to the man upstairs  
>Backwoods legit, don't take no shit<br>Chew tobacco, chew tobacco, chew tobacco, spit_

Aw heck  
>Red red red red red red redneck<p>

Well the boys 'round here, they're keeping it country  
>Ain't a damn one know how to do the dougie<p>

_**(You don't do the dougie?)**__ No, not in Kentucky  
>But these girls 'round here yep, they still love me<br>Yea, the girls 'round here, they all deserve a whistle  
>Shakin' that sugar, sweet as Dixie crystal<br>They like that y'all and southern drawl  
>And just can't help it cause they just keep fallin'<em>

For the boys 'round here  
>Drinking that ice cold beer<br>Talkin' 'bout girls, talkin' 'bout trucks  
>Runnin' them red dirt roads out, kicking up dust<br>The boys 'round here  
>Sending up a prayer to the man upstairs<br>Backwoods legit, don't take no shit  
>Chew tobacco, chew tobacco, chew tobacco, spit<p>

Let me hear you say

_**(Ooh let's ride)  
>(Ooh let's ride)<br>**__Down to the river side_

_**(Ooh let's ride…)  
><strong>__Hey now girl, hop inside  
>Me and you gonna take a little ride to the river<br>Let's ride (__**That's right**__)  
>Lay a blanket on the ground<br>Kissing and the crickets is the only sound  
>We out of town<br>Have you ever got down with a…  
>Red red red red red red redneck?<br>And do you wanna get down with a…  
>Red red red red red red redneck?<br>Girl you gotta get down_

With the boys 'round here  
>Drinking that ice cold beer<br>Talkin' 'bout girls, talkin' 'bout trucks  
>Runnin' them red dirt roads out, kicking up dust<br>The boys 'round here  
>Sending up a prayer to the man upstairs<br>Backwoods legit, don't take no shit  
>Chew tobacco, chew tobacco, chew tobacco, spit<p>

_**(Ooh let's ride)  
><strong>__Red red red red red red redneck  
><em>_**(Ooh let's ride)  
><strong>__I'm one of them boys 'round here  
><em>_**(Ooh let's ride)**__  
>Red red red red red red redneck<br>__**(Ooh let's ride)  
><strong>__  
><em>_**(Ooh let's ride…)  
><strong>__Well all I'm thinkin' 'bout is you and me, how we'll be  
>So come on girl, hop inside<br>Me and you, we're gonna take a little ride  
>Lay a blanket on the ground<br>Kissing and the crickets is the only sound  
>We out of town<br>Girl you gotta get down with a…  
>Come on through the country side<br>Down to the river side"_

"Emmett I love it! That is so funny!" I laughed. I had a feeling that this would be a number one hit.

"We had a blast coming up with it. He already talked to his manager and everything. We are gonna sing it together, but it will be on both of our next records and we also want you and the Pistol Annies to feature in it. What do ya say?"

"Heck yes! That would be awesome! I'll have to talk to Jake about it though," I explained. I would have to get him to set everything up and get him to talk to Leah and Blake and Miranda's managers.

"Don't worry bout it, Leah already talked to Jake and everything. Now what was that other song you wanted me to hear?"

"Eh, never mind I don't really have much on it yet. Let me work on it a little more and I'll get back to you on that," I just don't know where this is going yet.

"Ill hold you to that now tell me. Whats with all the flirting and messing with Edward?" He questioned. I couldn't tell if he was mad or not yet.

"Hey now before you get all mad, I'm just givin him a piece of his own medicine. I know he is a player but two can play his game and we both know I won't lose," I winked and nudged him.

"Ok Belly, just be careful. Edwards my friend and all and I don't want to see either of you get hurt. But you know if he hurts you I'm kickin his ass," he warned. That's my protective brother that I love. But I don't really like the idea of Edward getting hurt.

_What the hell is wrong with you? Stop it. You do not like him!_

"Yeah well the same goes with Rosalie, thanks for telling me by the way. Miranda knows just sayin. So, talk," I feigned anger. Im really not upset anymore. Rose seems like a good girl, especially compared to the fake bitches round here.

"Well hate to say Bellsie, but she had me from hello. I mean she's amazing! She loves football and cars. You would really like her. She knows her stuff. She even helped me with the jeep the other day. She is also sweet once you get to know her. I don't what it is about her but Bells, Im crazy about her. She's just…wow, you know?" The entire time he was talking about her, he had this dreamy look in his eyes.

"Well Em, I can tell you are really smitten with her. I'll tell you what, let me talk to her a couple more times and you can ask her out. I just want to make sure she wont hurt you. I know you wouldn't do that to her but you are the one I care about," I patted his shoulder. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas. He jumped up pulled me in a hug and spun me around.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!" he shouted and I had to hush him. I swatted at him to put me down and finally he compiled with my request. We talked and picked at each other until we both started to drift off to sleep. We said our goodnights. And turned to sleep. Before I was out, I prayed.

_Dear God, sorry I didn't talk to you last night. I just want to thank you for bringing me home today. Thabk you for my amazing family and everything you blessed me with. Especially Emmett and Daddy. They are my world and I would be lost without them. Also thank you for the new and old friends you brought to me. I know you are up there lookin out for me. Do me a favor and tell papa and grandma I said hey and that I miss them. And please tell Dylan I love and miss him. A lot. Please take care of him. We sure do miss him a lot. Thank you lord for everything. I love you.. Amen._

**A/N- Songs are:  
>I Wonder by Kellie Pickler<br>Boys Round Here by Blake Shelton  
><strong>


End file.
